Enough Is Enough
by TonyGibbsLover
Summary: Something bad happened between Gibbs and Tony and it's breaking the team apart. First attempt Slash/Tibbs. Rated M! You've been warned. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Tony DiNozzo was in a bad mood that morning. He hadn't been able to get some real sleep in almost a week now and on top of it all it was Monday today. It had been the crappiest weekend he'd had in a long time.

"You are late." Ziva hissed from where she was sitting behind her desk.

The Italian shot her a dirty look and threw his backpack on the floor, before sitting down heavily in his own chair.

"Well she's right, Tony. You're late, again. And Gibbs is only on his first cup of coffee today." McGee told him.

"Bite me!"

"DiNozzo!" Tony winced when he heard the bark of his boss. The man didn't sound pleased at all. "This is the third time in two weeks you've been late. You're late again you can bring a box to clear out your desk!" The silver haired man strode past him, throwing his empty cup into the trash and then took his gun and badge from his desk, signaling the others to gear up.

"Maybe I should just clear it out now." The younger man replied.

Everyone went still. Gibbs walked the few feet over to where his now standing agent was. "Care to repeat that, Special Agent DiNozzo?" He growled.

"No." Tony said. "But I'd like to rephrase that. I'll clear out my desk now, Special Agent Gibbs." He stared right back into the cold blue eyes of his boss.

Ziva couldn't listen to all this any longer. "Tony, you have been late and that is it. Can we move on now?"

The Italian's head snapped to her. "Mind your own business, David." Then he turned back to the older man. "I'm done." He said and then walked out of the bullpen and up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Woa! Didn't think I'd get that much feedback already. This is my first attempt at writing a story and I really hope you'll like it. This one's a little longer than the last chap. It's rated M for a reason, so watch out. Graphic! Thanks for the reviews!

Chp. 2

How had things gotten so out of hand? It had all started after that bad case they'd had. A young boy had been beaten by his father, a Petty Officer, who had just lost his wife. The beating went on for several years and the last time had killed the 9-year old. Seeing this man sitting in interrogation, talking like this had all been the boy's fault, made Tony want to strangle the guy. Thoughts of his own childhood came to him and he couldn't shake them off.

The young agent couldn't sleep that Friday night. It was already 2 am, but he knew his boss would be there for him. He would end up babbling, but he could blame it on the bottle of vodka he'd already half-emptied. He didn't care much for that stuff, but it was either that or the secretly stashed bottle of fine bourbon he had in his cupboard. Stored there for the one and only.

The main lights were already down, but Tony didn't even stop to knock. He saw a small light coming from upstairs, so that was where he headed. The silver haired man stood at his wardrobe, grabbing what looked like an old t-shirt.

He turned when he noticed someone lingering in his doorway, hand going for the gun he was hiding in the closet.

"'s me, Boss." Came the slurred voice.

"What the... DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing here at 2 in the morning?" He frowned at his swaying agent.

"Couldn't sweep... sleep." He giggled at his faux pas. Walking further into the ex-marine's bedroom.

Gibbs watched him closely. He knew that this case had been bad on the younger man and he was actually very surprised it had taken him that long to get here. But now he could see why. Tony had obviously drowned his sorrows. "Yeah. I can see that, DiNozzo."

Tony stumbled, but Gibbs was there to catch him. Under normal circumstances the young Italian would have pulled back immediately. Too great the fear of his boss rejecting him. Shoving him away in disgust. But tonight he just didn't care. He enjoyed the warm, lean body of his mentor and friend. He knew that he could always count on Gibbs. There were probably some others to be there for him. McGee, Ziva, Abby and Ducky. Probably even the Autopsy Gremlin. But Gibbs would be there until the very end, when everyone else was gone. That was when the realization struck him. He was indeed a very lonely man.

Tony sighed and dropped his head onto Gibbs shoulder. Too tired to hide his feelings behind that stupid mask.

"Tony?" The older man sounded worried. Understandable. He did act kind of weird. "You okay?"

The younger man shook his head, the mop of brown hair tickling Gibbs' chin. "No." His voice sounded dead. Even to him.

He heard Gibbs sigh, before the older man wrapped his arms around his Senior Field Agent. They both weren't too keen on showing emotions. Talking about them was one thing, but actually acting on them was another one.

Tony admitted that it felt good to have a rock like Gibbs in his life. He was just standing there, holding him like it was the most natural thing in the world. He wrapped his own arms around the muscular body and deeply inhaled the soothing, familiar scent of sawdust, bourbon and old spice.

He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted a warm body he could lean against, hold, caress, love. He wanted it all. But he couldn't for the love of God explain why he had that tingling feeling in his tummy when he concentrated on the hand on his back.

What the hell? This was Gibbs! He wasn't attracted to Gibbs! Gibbs was a man. A very straight man. And so was Tony. He wasn't gay... or was he? Gay or not, Gibbs was a very handsome man, anyone could fall in love with him... Where had that come from? He was thinking about attraction and then... love? No. That couldn't be. He wasn't attracted to the older man. Tony may have believed so, but his lower extremities betrayed him. They were certainly _very_ attracted to the older man. And the Italian bet that by now even Gibbs could feel the... attraction.

He didn't know whether it was the booze or if the booze had just helped him get his act together, but he didn't care. So Tony turned his head and started kissing the older man's neck.

"What the hell?" Gibbs exclaimed, grabbing his agent's upper arms and pushing him off himself. "What the hell's wrong with you?" The tight grip on the younger man's arms would surely leave bruises.

Tony's pupils were dilated, his greenish, hazel eyes almost black now. "I want you." He leaned forward again, but Gibbs pushed him against the closet, hard.

"Did you take any drugs?"

The Italian huffed. "No. 'm jus' a lil' drunk... and defni... defini... uh... very horny." He ground his now rock hard member against Gibbs' groin to emphasize his point. The latter bit back a groan. Tony grinned. "You, too, huh?" He repeated the action and was very satisfied to feel Gibbs harden.

"Do you know what you're doin'?" Came the ex-marine's deep voice.

Tony struggled a little against the tight grip on his arms. "Done this 'fore... not _this_, but... uh it..." He rubbed his hard-on against Gibbs', moaning. "Please, Boss. Killin' me here." Another rub.

With a groan, Gibbs crashed his mouth against Tony's, using the surprise expression on the other man's face to shove his tongue inside his mouth. The Italian moaned, pressing closer against the other man. Their tongues were dueling and Tony could taste the bourbon on the older man. He made a noise of pleasure and Gibbs moved towards his neck, nibbling at the tender flesh right below the ear.

"What?"

Tony turned his head to give the other man better access to his neck. "Bourbon..." He sighed.

"What about it?" He asked and then bit his neck, marking him effectively.

That was his weak spot. "Love it..."

"Thought you didn't like it." Gibbs moved his mouth down towards the younger man's shoulder, shoving one hand under his shirt, while his other hand grabbed Tony's hair, pulling slightly.

Another groan. "Changed my mind..." Feeling his knees weaken, the younger man grabbed onto Gibbs, holding himself upright.

He didn't know how, but one thing lead to another and soon both men were on the bed, almost naked. Their erections straining against the last piece of fabric covering their bodies, their boxer shorts. But not for long, because soon the older man pulled the offending piece off. He settled between Tony's legs, leaning forward to take the younger man's mouth in a passionate kiss, rubbing their cocks together. The Senior Field Agent groaned, bucking up against the other man.

"Hands and knees." Gibbs panted. Tony just stared blankly at him and the older man slapped his hip lightly. "Hands and knees, now."

The Italian did as told and Gibbs spread his legs a little wider. The older man spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock to moisten it. He had never had sex with a guy before, but he remembered one of his ex-wives demanding to have anal sex with him. This shouldn't be any different, though he hadn't been that hard before, or ever. He couldn't nor did he want to wait any longer. He pushed the head of his cock into the tight hole, catching the young man by surprise. Tony gave a shout of pain at the unusual intrusion.

He tried to scramble away, but Gibbs had a tight grip on his hips, holding him in place. "Don't clench." Tony just whimpered, panting. "Stop it. Just relax." The ex-marine pushed in further. The young man had his face buried into the pillow. "Breathe." He slapped his ass once, hard. "You need to breathe, Tony."

"I can't! Oooh, god, hurts!" He put his hand on Gibbs' thigh, the only part he could reach up to right now, trying to stop the man from moving any further.

With one last push, Gibbs was buried ball's deep in the young man's ass, who was howling in pain now. The older man didn't move, giving Tony time to adjust to the rather large penis. He stroke over his flanks, trying to sooth the younger man, who was trembling slightly.

"You okay?"

The Italian shook his head. "No... freakin' hurts!"

Gibbs leaned forward, placing a kiss on the younger man's shoulder blade. His angle changing.

Tony moaned. "W'as that?"

The older man felt him loosen up and grinned. "Seems like I've found a nice spot right there, huh? Still want me to stop moving?"

"Go on!" Tony urged. "'s so good!" He moaned, pushing back onto the cock in his ass.

The older man grinned, pressing his chest to his lover's back to keep hitting that spot. Then he slowly pulled out and slammed back in. This was no time for gentle lovemaking. It was pure animalic. The urge to satisfy needs. As Gibbs increased his speed, his balls started slapping against the younger man's ass. Tony was making strangled noises of pleasure mixed with pain; wriggling his butt to get the ex-marine to keep hitting that sweet spot that made him so unbelievably hard.

He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to come and come now. His cock was already leaking, so the young Italian reached down to jack himself off. But Gibbs grabbed his hand and then his other hand too, making him fall face first on the pillow. The older man held both hands, in one of his, against the younger man's back and kept on pounding Tony into the mattress.

"You don't come until I tell you to." Gibbs growled into his ear.

Tony's whimpering turned him on even more. He was forcefully slamming into the tight hole now, just short of brutal. He was losing all control with his young lover. Letting go of the hands, Gibbs put one of his hands on Tony's waist, holding him in place, while his other hand grabbed some of the younger man's hair, pulling his head back. Then he leaned forward again, biting Tony's neck hard.

"Come on. Come for me."

The brown haired man reached for his cock again. This time not being interrupted, he fisted his member hard and quick.

"Oh! Oh, god, yeah!" The sensation of his hair being pulled, the stimulation of his cock, plus Gibbs' huge dick up his ass made it impossible to hold on any longer. Feeling the older man bite down hard on the already abused flesh at his neck, pushed him over the edge and Tony came with a long groan.

Gibbs felt him shiver and only pounded into him a few more times before his orgasm made him spill his juices deep inside the young man. He collapsed against the other man, taking them both down onto the mattress, before rolling off and trying to catch his breath. Then he looked over to his left and saw that the younger man was already completely out of it.

'This shouldn't have happened.' Angry at himself for letting things get out of hand, Gibbs got up and took a shower, before going downstairs to his beloved boat.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes, this really is my first attempt and I know it's very, uhm... let's just say graphic. This one's a short one, with NO smut in it. But BEWARE of the next chapter! Because that one's really gonna be graphic! As always, reviews are very much welcomed. So are new ideas. Thank you.

Chp.3

Tony woke with a major headache. He should know by now, that drinking too much just wasn't that smart. He turned onto his right side and buried his face into the nearest pillow. Something was off. He inhaled again, but it hadn't been a mistake. Sawdust. The young Italian opened his eyes. This was NOT his bed. This wasn't even his house. He moved again and the aching in his butt made him remember exactly what had happened. His heart started racing. He was toast, or maybe he wasn't. Where was Gibbs?

Tony got up and put on his discarded clothes, taking a moment to straighten his hair. Then he slowly walked down the stairs and tried to listen for any sign of the older man. He was either in his basement or not at home at all. It was Saturday after all. With a sigh, Tony opened the front door and went outside. That was when he slapped his forehead and immediately regretted it, after a wave of pain hit him. His car was still at the bar. He'd have to take a cab. Deciding it wouldn't be too smart to wait in front of Gibbs' house, since he really didn't want to talk to the older man right now, he took off by foot. Not looking back once.

Gibbs was leaning against his boat, sipping on his mug of bourbon, thinking about the last night's events. He could have stopped things. Could have slapped his agent across the head and told him to sleep it off in the guest bedroom. It was what he would have done before, why didn't he do it last night? Images of having the younger man beneath him, moaning and screaming came back to him and the ex-marine felt himself grow hard again. That was why he didn't push the kid away. He wanted to fuck him.

Gibbs let his hands brush against the front of his sweatpants and groaned. He was already hard with just the thought of getting to fuck the Italian. He put the mug down and quickly made his way back upstairs and into the main bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, noticing that something, someone was missing. When had the young man left? And more important, why hadn't Gibbs noticed?

Anger bubbled up inside him. He wasn't really sure why, though. Gibbs went down the stairs, grabbed his jacket and keys and left.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Posting a second chp today. But only bc you guys asked for it! As I've already told you, this is rather intense. OOC of course and well, you've been warned. Thank you for taking the time to review.

EDIT: Clearing things up a little. That one PM was keeping me from going to sleep for the past 2 hours. Italics mean dream and italics plus bold, answering machine.

Chp.4

Tony had just gotten home after getting his car from the bar he'd left it at last night. The little red light on his answering machine was blinking. He hit it and then went into his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

**_"You have 4 new messages. Message 1. Friday. September 25. 8.30 pm."_**

**PEEP**

**_"Toooooony!"_ 'Abby.' He grinned. _"I just wanted to see if you're alright, but I guess you are. Since you're not home and all, I guess you're out. Or maybe you're home and just don't want to talk to me? But you wouldn't do that right. I mean -"_ The machine clicked once.**

**_"Message 2. Friday. September 25. 8.32 pm."_**

**PEEP**

**_"That thing hung up on me! I gotta talk faster. Anyway, we're at the bar and yes, I'm a little drunk, but no, I'm not driving. McGee's gonna take me home. Not his home, of course, but home anyway. Ziva and Ducky and Jimmy are here, too. Maybe you wanna come, but you're not home, so I don't think you'll hear this before -"_**

**_"Message 3. Friday. September 25. 8.35 pm."_**

**PEEP**

**_"Okay, seriously! This is pissing me off! No, McGee, I will not calm down! This thing's hanging up on me all the time!"_ Tony had to laugh at her outburst and the face he imagined their youngest agent had been wearing. _"I hope you're okay, Baby, if not, you call me. Right away. And that's an order! Love you, Hotshot!" _Click.**

Tony stretched and walked over to his movie shelf. He should just take it easy today. His head was still killing him and his butt wasn't any better off.

**_"Message 4. Friday. September 25. 11.03 pm."_**

**PEEP**

_**"Hey, Tony, it's Alicia."** Tony groaned loudly at that. He hadn't seen nor spoken to that woman, since he'd last been with her about 3 weeks ago. And he had no intention of seeing her again._

_"I should really stop giving out my number." He mumbled._

_"I'm sorry I haven't called before, my stupid roommate hid your number, because she was jealous." He kept looking through his shelf. His eyes lingering on Something's Gotta Give, but he really wasn't in the mood for a romantic comedy. "You're all I'm thinking of. Call me at this number." She rattled off some numbers, but Tony was trying to decide if he should watch Fight Club or The Departed. "Can't wait to see you again, Loverboy."_

_Tony frowned. "Note to myself: I should really stop giving out my number." He said again, this time a little louder. Then he took The Departed out of his shelf._

_"Ya think, Loverboy."_

_The Italian shot around and dropped the DVD in shock. He really hadn't expected to see the older man anytime soon._

_"What are you doing here? We catch a case?" Tony asked, fearing the answer._

_Gibbs just glared at him. The tension in the room was thick. You could say you could cut it with a knife. Just when Tony thought up an excuse to leave, his landline began to ring. He thought a second about picking it up, but that meant standing a lot closer to Gibbs as he wanted to right now. The look on the older man's face scared him a little._

_The answering machine cut in. You could hear the theme music from James Bond playing. "Hello. My name is DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo, code number 324-5628." The Italian spoke in his best Sean Connery voice. "I am sorry I cannot take your call, but I am on an international mission involving the theft of gold plated Spam. Leave a message after the tone, and should I survive my mission, I will call you back. Ciao babies!"_

_The younger agent cleared his throat. His cheeks turning slightly pink under the gaze of Gibbs'._

_"Heeey, Tony. It's me again. I miss you. I might need to call your answering machine just to hear that sexy voice of yours. Call me." Click._

_Tony bent down and picked up the DVD he had dropped earlier. "So... uh, case?"_

_The lead agent walked over to where the Italian, now taking a step backwards, was standing. Tony's heart beat increased. He had to swallow hard at the look in the older man's eyes. He couldn't quite place it. But the man did look angry for sure._

_"I... uh..." He stammered, not really knowing what to say._

_Gibbs slammed him into the wall, pressing his body against the other man. His hard erection digging into the younger man's thigh. Then he crashed his mouth to the Italian's, knocking his head against the wall. Tony moaned, parting his lips and the older man slipped his tongue inside. The ex-marine unbuttoned his jeans, getting his hard cock out and pumping it a few times in his fist._

_He pulled the younger man's head back by his hair. "Knees."_

_"What?" Tony asked, confused._

_Gibbs put his hands on the younger man's shoulders, pushing him to the wooden floor. Tony came face to face with the firm piece of flesh that had pounded him into the mattress just a few hours earlier. His mouth opened in shock on how big the older man really was. The ex-marine used the surprise and pushed his cock between the warm lips. Tony felt as if suffocated. He had never performed oral sex on a man. Up until a few hours ago, the Italian hadn't done anything with another man, excluding the tonguing with the he/she on the Voss case. He wasn't sure how to breathe around the intrusion and he had to try really hard not to start gagging._

_The senior agent pushed forward, testing how far he could go. He had both his hands on either side on the younger man's head, holding him in place. "Breathe through your nose." He pulled out and then pushed back into the wetness, groaning when he felt Tony's throat constricting. Gibbs fucked his mouth in a slow and steady rhythm for a few minutes and the young man was taking it all without gagging uncontrollably. The agent pulled his cock out of the younger man's mouth, leaving Tony slightly breathless._

_"Get up." He commanded and the Italian scrambled to his feet. The older man skillfully undid his lover's belt, pushing his pants down and bending him over the back of the couch. Spreading the kid's legs, he lined up his cock and pushed home in one swift movement._

_Tony hissed at the pain in his still tender butt, but he could already feel himself harden, knowing that the more than just attractive silver-haired man was fucking him again._

_It was just like the night before. Fast, hard and incredibly hot and Tony was practically drooling. It wouldn't take him long to come all over his beige couch. It occurred to him that he'd never come as hard as he had with the older man. That thought alone made his balls tighten. Tony put his hand to his hair, pulling, remembering how it had turned him on when Gibbs had done it. The young man groaned and pushed back onto the thick shaft._

_The ex-marine grunted, pounding harder into the tight hole, his balls now slapping in a staccato rhythm against the firm flesh of the younger man's ass. It took only a few more pounds, hitting the right spot a couple of times, before Tony, without ever touching his cock, came all over the back of the couch, releasing a long moan._

_Gibbs rammed into his ass a few more times, before shooting his load deep into the young man, who was hanging limply over his sofa. Then he pulled out, panting slightly. He grabbed his boxers and slacks and pulled them back up, buckling his belt._

_"Uh..." Tony moaned, pushing himself from the bend over position he was currently in. His pants were under the curve of his ass, so he got dressed again, not bothering to button them. He cleared his throat. "Uhm... I'm gonna grab a shower..." He trailed off, waiting if the older man wanted to reply with something. "Just... make yourself at home."_

_When he emerged from his bathroom fifteen minutes later, Gibbs had already left._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, seriously, I'm NOT letting that hot as hell marine be some kind of rapist! I would never! Please note, that sometimes things are not what they seem at first. Please read this chp to get the full picture. Sorry, for the confusion. I probably should've put it down somewhere... To clear things up: Everything in italics is a DREAM, well, the italics plus bold letters mean answering machine.

Chp.5

Tony woke up with a headache. Not just a headache like you'd know it, it was almost as if his head was about to explode. He slowly opened his eyes and hissed as the sunlight hurt his head even more. He noticed that he was on the floor. A broken bottle of what used be his favorite drink. The shards were surrounding him and the liquid was soaking through his shirt.

Touching the back of his head, he flinched and drew back his hand, noticing the red sticky mess on his fingers. Blood.

This would never be his favorite drink again.

What had happened. He vaguely remembered Gibbs being there. But when had the damn bottle hit his head?

The blinking light on his answering machine caught the Italian's attention. He slowly rose and carefully made his way over to the device, pressing the play button.

**_"You have 4 new messages. Message 1. Friday. September 25. 8.30 pm."_**

Okay, what? He had already listened to those messages... Or hadn't he?

**PEEP**

**_"Toooooony!"_ 'Abby.' He grinned. _"I just wanted to see if you're alright, but I guess you are. Since you're not home and all, I guess you're out. Or maybe you're home and just don't want to talk to me? But you wouldn't do that right. I mean -"_ The machine clicked once.**

**_"Message 2. Friday. September 25. 8.32 pm."_**

Tony hit the stop button. He had checked his messages... at least he had hit that button... the answering machine would blink, telling you that there were unchecked messages, until you hit either the save or the delete button. He remembered going to his movie shelf, tripping on his way and slamming into the wooden furniture. Then everything went blank. The bottle had been standing on top of the shelf and it had probably fallen down, knocking Tony out... He had probably heard the message in his semi-conscious state. That meant Gibbs hadn't been there. They hadn't had sex.

Did that mean that they hadn't had sex, period? Oh man, the sex he had imagined... dreamed of... whatever, had been really kinky... He was turning into some kind of freak.

Just the thought made Tony's head hurt. He went to the bathroom to tend to his wound.

That night Tony was feeling brave. He got a pizza, a six-pack of beer and headed towards the ex-marine's house. He walked inside without knocking and went straight to the basement.

"Hey, Boss." The Italian went to the workbench and dropped the box of pizza on it. "Have you eaten? Got some dinner." The older man merely grunted. Tony shrugged and grabbed a slice and one of the bottles, sitting in his usual space on the second to last step. Maybe he should carve his initials in it. He munched on the piece, watching the ex-marine working on one of the beams of his boat. "How are you gonna get that boat outta here?"

Gibbs grabbed a slice of pizza and opened one bottle of beer himself, leaving against the wood, he had been working on. "When are you gonna stop asking that question?"

"When you've answered it. Seriously, is there some kind of trapdoor or something?" The silver haired man shook his head, finishing off his slice and going for another one. "Well, you said you'd break the bottle, but surely you're not gonna tear down your house for a boat. Right?"

They ate in silence. Tony had given up the talking, since Gibbs was clearly not going to give him an answer. When they'd finished off pizza and beer, the older man grabbed the trash, walking up the stairs without acknowledging the Italian. Tony stood up and followed him, slightly confused. Had he dreamed Gibbs pushing him onto the mattress and having sex with him? Was he going nuts?

Gibbs didn't stop. Instead he headed up the stairs and towards his bedroom. The senior field agent followed him. He stood in the doorway, watching as the older man walked out of the bathroom. "What are you doing here?"

Tony shook his head, not knowing what the other man meant. "What?"

"You got nowhere else to be, DiNozzo?"

The Italian was taken aback by the angry undertone. But maybe the older man was just in a bad mood. He unconsciously picked at the collar of his shirt, not knowing that it showed the mark Gibbs had put on him. Shuffling from one foot to the other, not really knowing what to do with himself.

The ex-marine caught sight of the purple bruise and remembered sucking on the soft flesh of the younger man's throat. His pants were suddenly getting very tight, his eyes turning a dark almost black color.

"I'm just gonna..." Tony nodded his head at the door, only looking in the general direction of the older man. He was about to turn around, when Gibbs came onto him, slamming him against the door and claiming his mouth. The younger man moaned, his hands clutching at the ex-marine's sweatshirt.

_The kiss turned, just like it had the other two times, into rough sex. The older man had him pinned down on his stomach, holding him by his hips, while he was pounding into him. Tony was moaning and shouting into the pillow. It was like a dream come true, though he had never really given a second thought about being with another male. But there was Gibbs. Muscular but lean, silver hair and those incredible blue eyes. His thoughts were dismissed, when the older man thrust against that spot. Just like the last time, the Italian came without ever touching his cock._

_When Gibbs finished, he got up and walked into his bathroom, taking a shower, while Tony just lay there in his afterglow. He stretched lazily, enjoying how he ached and burned in some places. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the older man's scent on the pillow. He was just about to drift off, when he heard Gibbs walking back in. A smile came to his lips._

Tony sat up on the mattress, his head was giving him trouble again. He remembered kissing the older man...

"You still here?"

The smile slipped off his face and his eyes shot open. He tried to gauge the older man's expression, but it gave nothing away. "What?" Oh yeah... He remembered being pushed away after that kiss, too.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I thought there was a reason I hired you."

The words cut deeply into his heart. He had never received such malice from the older man. And he had certainly not ever received it from anyone after a kiss. He realized that Gibbs was still glaring at him, his jaw set. "I... uh..."

The ex-marine threw his jacket at Tony and walked past the younger man, growling at him. Tony had never had the experience of his heart being broken. And now he knew why he had never wanted to fall in love. It was just too painful. The young man pulled on his jacket and left.

That was how things had gotten so out of hand. Tony had gotten so drunk on Sunday, that he had passed out on his bathroom floor. That was probably one of the reasons why he had snapped and was now standing in front of the director.

"Are you sure, Agent DiNozzo?" The redhead asked.

The Italian nodded. "Yes. Do you have any open positions? I'd take anything."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to waste your skills, Tony."

"Is there somewhere I'm needed?"

She looked through her computer for a few moments. "I think I found something that fits you just fine."

"I'll take it. And I'd appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone where I was going." The young man turned to leave.

"Don't _you_ want to know?" She asked.

Tony stopped at the door, one hand on the handle. "I don't care, but I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Now she was curious. "What happened, Tony?"

The young agent let his head hang. "It's personal and I'd rather not talk about it." He sounded broken.

"At least come here and look at the offer."

Tony sighed and walked around her desk to look at the screen. His eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"I take it you're considering this offer?"

He gave her a small smile. "Where do I need to sign?"

AN: Okay? No hate? Really, I didn't mean to let Gibbs look like a rapist...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for all those kind words! You guys are great!

Chp.6

The Italian walked down the steps and to his desk, ex-desk. He grabbed his gun and badge, taking a second to think of anything else he wanted to take with him at that moment. He couldn't believe things were moving that fast. He was already going to fly out that night. He had to get home and pack.

Ziva, McGee and Abby watched his every move and even Gibbs couldn't not stare at him. The senior field agent shouldered his backpack and nodded at his former team members. He turned around, ready to leave, but Abby caught him by the arm.

"Where are you going, Tony?" The Goth asked.

He opened his mouth to answer. "Agent DiNozzo is being reassigned." Director Shepard cut in. "You can leave now, Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes, Ma'am." Tony extracted himself from Abby's grip and took the stairs to leave.

"Reassigned?" The Goth girl asked, tears in her eyes.

The redhead ignored her and instead looked at the team's supervisor. "I will assign another agent to your team as soon as I can. In the meantime, there is a dead Petty Officer at Anacostia." She told him and then walked back to her office.

The ex-marine stormed after her, barging into her office, without caring that the door slammed into the wall. "What the hell's going on?"

"Close the door, Jethro."

He ignored her. "Why is he being reassigned?"

"Special Agent Gibbs! Close the door, now!"

The silver haired man took a deep breath and glared one more moment at her, before closing the office door. He came to a stop in front of her desk.

"Now, Agent DiNozzo is being reassigned, because he asked me to." She told him, watching as several emotions, she has certainly never seen, crossed his face.

"That's BS. Why would he ask for it?"

The redhead leaned back in her chair. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He said it was something personal and that he wanted to get away as soon as possible." She saw the turmoil in his blue eyes. "He was desperate, Jethro. He didn't even care where he would go, he just wanted to leave."

Gibbs mulled that over in his head. He had a pretty good idea why his senior field, ex-senior field agent, had decided to leave. And it was all his own damn fault. "Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?" He growled dangerously.

She sighed. "Tony asked me not to tell you."

The ex-marine's glare deepened. "_Tony_ asked you not to tell me?" He didn't like Jenny talking about his agent, ex-agent, like they were close. The thought of them being close made him sick.

"What do you want me to do, Jethro. Tony wanted to leave and doesn't want you to know where he went. I won't tell you."

Gibbs was close to exploding. He tried to regain control of his emotions and without another word, the man turned on his heel and left the office, thinking about how he had screwed it up that badly.

He walked down the stairs, watching how Abby was sobbing into McGee's shoulder with Ducky standing beside them, patting her back soothingly. The older man had a pained expression on his face. Ziva was sitting on her desk, absently looking at the empty place, where her partner used to sit.

"Gear up, people, we got a case." He tried to sound as usual, when he got into the bullpen.

"Gibbs." The young Goth sounded broken. "What about Tony?"

"DiNozzo doesn't work here anymore and if you want to keep your jobs, you should get back to work!" He barked at them.

Abby inhaled sharply. Gibbs never yelled at her! With tearful eyes she watched the man she loved like a father leave the office.

The atmosphere had changed drastically. No one was talking if it wasn't case related. They were standing in Abby's lab at that moment, the young woman was monotonously telling them about her findings, not once looking at the team.

"McGee, bank statements. Ziva, background check. Go." Gibbs ordered and waiting until the two had left. "Abby."

"There's nothing else to tell."

"Abby." He tried again, this time trying to touch her shoulder, but she backed away.

"I'll need a few more hours for the blood tests."

The silver haired man leaned his hip against her table. He reached out and turned her head towards him. "Abby."

"I don't want to talk to you, Gibbs."

He nodded. "That's okay. I just need you to listen to me." He didn't wait for an answer. "I didn't mean to shout at you earlier. It's just... DiNozzo..."

Within a few seconds he had his lab rat in his arms. Abby was hugging him hard, almost choking him. "Awww, you miss him already, Gibbs! We'll get him back, I'm sure."

She didn't know how wrong she had been.

1 year later. Unlike Abby had said, they had not gotten Tony back. In fact they hadn't even heard from the young man. Abby had been devastated when she had tried calling her best friend, discovering that both his lines had been disconnected. The tears had wet all their shirts at least once and it had been hard convincing the Goth to go home at night.

After the first month, things had calmed down a little. At least concerning Abby's insomnia. They'd gotten a new agent, filling Tony's space on the team, as the director had put it. His name was Lucas Clark, from the NCIS office in Tampa, Florida. He was a sunny boy. His black hair, slick with some kind of gel, was about 4 inches long and constantly hanging into his face. He had chocolate brown eyes and a toothpaste smile adorning his face. Women loved him and Lucas liked it that way. He had just turned 26, not nearly old enough to be with NCIS, but he was the son of a politician high up the food chain.

It pissed Gibbs off. A lot. Not only was that kid just placed on his team without him knowing, but he was placed there because of some politician. The boy hadn't done anything to earn his spot on the MCRT. And Gibbs let him feel exactly what he thought of him. As soon as the youngest team member had tried to sit down at his desk, Tony's former desk, the ex-marine had chewed his ass out. Lucas hadn't tried to sit at that desk ever since.

Gibbs barely tolerated him, though the kid wasn't a bad investigator for a politician's son. The senior agent would never tell him though. No one could ever fill Tony's spot, and anyone trying was going to regret it.

They had caught a serial killer case and were getting nowhere fast. Their guy was changing locations faster than they could process the scenes. The MCRT from DC was constantly travelling all over the country.

They had just returned back to their main office. Everyone was tired, slumping over at their desk. Their newest asset, after 10 months, finally sitting at the desk inside the bullpen, instead of using the temporary desk.

"Jethro." The director came to a stop in front of the ex-marine. "There's been another victim."

"Our perp?" He inquired.

The redhead nodded. "It looks like it. I want you to check it out."

Gibbs nodded. "Where?"

"Sigonella, Italy." She told him.

The grey-haired man lifted an eye-brow. "He's moved to Europe? Why?"

Sheperd put a folder on his desk. "Our office down there has been on that case for 2 weeks. So far there have been 2 bodies. Same MO. Your team's been handling this case so far. I want to make sure."

"Alright." Gibbs agreed. "Get home, shower, eat something, pack a bag and be back here in 2 hours." He told him team.

The director waited until the agents had left. "I want Dr. Mallard and Ms. Sciuto on this, too. I don't know how they work down there and if this is our killer, then we need to be prepared."

"I'll let them know." He answered. "When does the flight go?"

"You got your private jet, since this his high profile. 3 hours enough?" She asked and Gibbs nodded at her. "Keep me updated." Jenny said and then left.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for all those great reviews and pm's. The encouragement is awesome. Thanks!

Chp.7

"I've never been to Italy! I'm so excited. It looks awesome here! And it's warm! And sunny! I love it! Can we go sightseeing?"

"Abby." Gibbs sighed. Jetlag was catching up on him and her babbling didn't help that headache that was coming his way. He had his arms full of the Goth as soon as the soft reprimand had left his lips.

"I'm sorry, Bossman, but it does look nice here."

He hugged her close for a moment. "Just don't get too excited. We got a killer to catch. Let's find the team in charge here and hope they're not complete morons." He said as they entered the NCIS office.

A man came up to them immediately. "You the _'help'_?" He asked with just a hint of an New York accent, while making quotation marks in the air at the word help.

" Special Agent Gibbs. Who are you?"

"Special Agent Joseph Bousso. Call me Joey." He grinned, holding out his hand. Gibbs just ignored it, staring at the man in front of him, who was unfazed by the behavior. "Good, good. Well, come this way. I'll show you 'round."

They went down some stairs and came to halt just inside the room. "This is the lab. That guy there's Chris Peters. Hey, Chris! Here's the other team. They brought someone to help you."

"Don't need any help." The man in question didn't even turn.

"Ya, I know. But you never know if he's any good, if you don't try to work with him."

"Her."

Joey turned and looked at the Goth, who had spoken up. "'scuse me?"

"Her." She repeated. "Last time I checked I was female." Chris turned to face her at that. "Hi, Abby Sciuto."

"Abby Sciuto? THE Abby Sciuto?"

"Well, I guess so..."

A huge grin spread over his face. "Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Agent Bousso smiled at his friend's antics. "Seems like the two of them will get along just fine. You can talk later. I'll just show you to the morgue and then we'll head up to the main office, so we can get started."

"I'll see you later, Chris." Abby winked.

After dropping off Ducky with a very chatty female ME, Meredith Clay, they headed back upstairs. "I'll just let my boss know you guys are here. Will only take a moment." He went over to where a two agent were hovering over a desk, shielding another person. "Capo. I federali sono altri qui." 'Boss. The other feds are here.'

The DC team heard a groan. "I told you not to call me that." The two other agents backed away a little, giving Gibbs and co a good look at the man behind the desk. Though his hair was slightly longer and he had lost a good couple of pounds, there was no being mistaken.

"TONY!" Abby screamed, taking off into a run.

In a matter of seconds there were 3 guns pointed at the bouncing Goth, who stopped dead in her tracks, a scared look on her face.

"Guys, it's alright." The Italian said, standing up. "That's Abby. Mettere le pistole lontano." 'Put the guns away.'

The lab rat looked unsure. That was until Tony stepped around the desk. She ran towards him, jumping into her best friend's arms, almost crashing them to the ground. "Tony! Tony, Tony, Tony! I've missed you so much! You just left and I was so sad and I've missed you so much! I love you! You know that I do, right? I love you lots, don't ever forget that!"

"Abs." He stopped her, placing both his hands on her cheeks. "It's alright. I've missed you, too. And I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. And yes, I do know that and I love you, too." She squealed and threw her arms back around his neck, almost choking him.

"Everyone's here! Even Ducky! He's down in the morgue!"

Tony turned his head towards Agent Bousso. "With Mere?"

"Yeah. They seem to be getting along real good." The young agent answered.

The Italian nodded. "That's good." He spotted a new face on his former team and went forward to shake his hand, Abby still clinging onto his side. "Hi. You must be the new guy. Anthony DiNozzo."

The younger agent shook it and smiled. "Lucas Clark. And yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Call me Tony and it's nice to meet ya. too. Well, let's get started then. You've already met Joey. This here is Ashley Portland and Nathan Adams."

"The probie." Bousso told them, which got him a dark look from the junior agent.

"Meet Special Agent Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Ziva David and Lucas Clark. And not to forget, my lovely lady in black. Abby Sciuto." Tony announced. He had yet to look at Gibbs.

"Maybe Ms. Sciuto should help Chris processing." The newbie suggested.

Tony nodded. "Abby, you met Chris yet?" He asked the woman that was still wrapped around him. The other agents in the building were already looking at them, but he didn't care.

"Yeah. He seems alright." She mumbled into his neck.

"Then off you go. Chris could need some help. There's lots of evidence."

"I want to stay with you." Abby almost whined. "I haven't seen you in a year!"

He squeezed her once. "I know. And I'm sorry. I promise that we'll spend time together after work, okay?"

The Goth pulled back and looked at her friend. "Pinky promise?"

Tony grinned at her, before lacing his pinky finger with hers. "Pinky promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She pecked him on his cheek and then went off bouncing to the labs.

"Okay. I need to check with Mere. You guys work with the DC team." He hadn't acknowledged anyone but Abby. "And include Probie this time." He called over his shoulder.

"We always do, Capo - Tony, sorry." Joey added after he received a glare, not sorry at all.

The Italian agent went down to the morgue, Gibbs was hot on his heels, not keen on being left out of the loop.

"... it was a mere coincidence -"

"And that was how you became a medical examiner." Tony ended the Scotsman's sentence.

Ducky turned around. "Anthony!" A warm smile came to his lips. "It is so good to see you, my boy."

Gibbs saw Tony smile like he had never seen him smile before. His eyes were twinkling and he looked years younger. The bags under his eyes were still there, Gibbs guessed that they were partly his fault.

"It's good to see you, too, Ducky." The young agent replied, pulling the older man into a hug.

The ME pulled back and took the younger man's face in his hands. "You look tired, my dear boy. Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Well, Ducky, there's a serial killer on the loose. Not much time to sleep."

"He's a hopeless cause, Ducky. I've been trying to tell him that he needs to rest, but what do I know." Doctor Clay exclaimed and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You know, I do make a habit of going home every -"

"What about last week?" She interrupted. "You did not go home."

Tony sighed. "I was gonna say, every other night." He grinned cheekily.

"COD." Gibbs growled, effectively interrupting the banter.


	8. Chapter 8

They were done for the night and Tony, plus the team from DC were walking down the street towards where the young agent was now living, enjoying the warm air of the night.

"That's a nice complex." Abby commented, when the young Italian opened the gate towards a big house.

"Yeah, it's nice here."

"How many people live here? It's so quiet."

He turned to look at her, the key already in the lock. "What do you mean, people? This is my house."

"Your house? Are you serious? It's huge!"

Tony grinned. "I know. It's awesome. You should see it from the inside." He opened the door and they all entered.

They had decided to drink some coffee, tea, in Ducky's case, before taking a tour through the villa-like house and were now seated in the living room. Tony had chosen to sit on the chair farthest from his former boss, with Abby sitting next to him.

"So where are you guys staying?" If you didn't know the young Italian, you would have thought he was being polite, but he never once addressed Gibbs or his two former partners.

"Uhm... we actually don't know." Abby answered, looking at her boss. "Did someone make reservations?"

"No." Was all they got in return.

"We should probably go find a hotel then. Do you know any in the area, Tony?" McGee asked, speaking to his former senior field agent for the first time.

The Italian looked at him and the other man adverted his eyes, feeling a little guilty, though he didn't know why. "You can stay here." He answered after a moment. "The house is big enough. I got two bedrooms with double beds, a sofa bed and one bedroom with a king sized bed. You can have them. I never slept in them. I always sleep on that one anyway." He said, pointing at the couch.

"We don't wanna put you out of your own bed, Tony." Abby said, biting her lip.

"Like I said, I never sleep there. It's fine. You can have them, if you want."

The Goth hugged him. "You're the best. Can we look at them now?" She asked excitedly.

Tony laughed. "Sure thing. Let's go."

Soon they had all decided on a room. Abby was pairing up with Ziva, while Ducky and McGee shared the other double bed. Their newest asset had to take the sofa bed in the study, while Gibbs took the main bedroom with the king-sized bed.

"Let me know if you need anything. You can eat and drink anything you want. Make yourself at home."

The Goth pecked his cheek. "G'night, Tony!"

"Night, Abbs." He nodded at the others and then went back to the living room.

Gibbs put his bag on the chair in the corner and took a look around. The bed had green, expensive looking covers. He touched them, feeling the soft fabric. 'Egyptian cotton.' He thought, remembering Tony talking about them once.'

The ex-marine toed his shoes off and lay down on the bed. Tony's scent filled his nostrils and Gibbs inhaled deeply. Maybe the younger man hadn't slept in his bed, but he surely had lain on it at least once. The older man wanted to kick himself for hurting his ex-senior field agent like that.

A knock at the door pulled Gibbs from his thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and Tony walked into the room. "Sorry. Just gotta get some clothes." He said, pulling a t-shirt from his drawer."

Gibbs remembered how he had pushed Tony against his own dresser a year ago, when they had first kissed. "It's your house." He said with a calm tone. Then he got up and walked past the younger man and into the bathroom.

Tony turned around, his shirt and a pair of boxer-shorts in his hand, coming face to face with the older man, who had just emerged from the other room again, having forgotten his shaving kit and toothbrush.

They looked into each other's eyes. The deep blue of Gibbs' almost black now, just as Tony's normally green ones. The older man leaned in, pressing his lips against the Italian's. They stayed like that for a moment. But then Tony pushed hard against the older man's chest and backed away, his spine connecting painfully with the wooden dresser.

Both were panting hard. "Don't. Don't touch me." The Italian said in a dangerously low voice.

"Tony." Gibbs stepped forward, but stopped when he saw the younger man's eyes harden.

"No." Then the younger agent turned around and left the bedroom, leaving a confused ex-marine behind.

Tony hadn't been able to sleep that night. He had ended up trashing around on the couch, too many thoughts bouncing around in his head. But that hadn't been the main problem. He had to think about Gibbs being so close. So close he could just get up, open that door and be with the older man. But his heart still hurt. The ex-marine had broken it, clearly enjoying himself while doing so. Tony wanted to be angry, wanted to hate the other man, but he couldn't. Gibbs had always had a special place in Tony's heart, but since their very first kiss, his heart and soul belonged to the ex-marine. Even though he had just used the Italian. There was no denying, that he had fallen hard for Gibbs. A year without seeing the older man, hearing his gruff voice, feeling his calloused hands or just smelling that special scent had been hell for Tony.

And still he couldn't just forget what the other man had done. Couldn't forgive him for breaking his heart in just a couple of hours. With a groan, Tony had pushed himself from the sofa and went into one of the bathrooms for a shower. He was heading for his bedroom, for a change of clothes, only a fluffy white towel wrapped around his hips, when he came to a stop. He slapped his forehead. He couldn't just waltz into there, wearing only a towel, while there was Gibbs lying in there, in HIS bed.

He groaned, not sure what to do. But maybe the older man was asleep. He should be. It had been hours since he had left the bedroom. Tony quietly opened the door and peered inside, trying to see something in the dark. He listened to any kind of noise, but heard nothing, so he stepped inside.

He fished blindly through his closet, finding piece after piece to get dressed, when he heard the older man shifting on the bed, his head now turned towards Tony. The Italian froze, holding his breath.

Gibbs sighed, his head buried in the pillow. "Tony..."

Hearing his name coming from the other man's lips, gave him goose bumps all over, but Tony wasn't sure if he was awake or not. "Gibbs?" He asked very quietly.

He got no answer, just some more rustling, before the ex-marine settled back down. Tony sighed, grabbed his clothes and left, closing the door with a soft click.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you for all that feedback! I'm flattered, guys, really. Okay, so I got a nice pm telling me that my Italian's a little off. I don't speak it, of course google doesn't know what it's doing, but hey! Let's pretend I know Italian :P Thanks for your pm, I hope it's not putting you off or anything. Gee, Spanish is a looot easier!

Chp.9

The next day Tony had successfully ignored Gibbs. Putting his main focus on the case. It looked like they were getting closer, but their perp might just be playing with them. At least there hadn't been any more dead bodies. Tony's team had discovered, that there were traces of some kind of moss, that was only known to be growing in one region of the island. McGee had used satellite to look at the area and had discovered an old factory. The two teams had taken off instantly.

Once there they saw how old that building really was. It was a ruin. They had to be careful of their step. "Spread out, but be careful. We don't know if the lunatic's in here. Teams of two."

About 15 minutes later they all met back in the main hall. Empty-handed. The frustration was clearly visible.

"I... I might have found something. Nothing big, though. Could be nothing." Lucas told Tony. He had discovered that he rather talked to the young Italian instead of his own boss.

Tony nodded. "Alright. You guys check if you can find some of that moss stuff or some blood here in the main hall. Lucas, you're with me."

The two agents walked to the far back and came to a stop in front of a wire-mesh fence. "There's something back there, but I couldn't see from here."

Tony looked at him. "You didn't go over there?"

"No." Lucas shook his head. "The fence and uh... no."

The Italian sighed. "Okay. You stay here. I'll take a look." He made it over the fence, with only a little bit of trouble, due to the wobbly metal, and walked to the wall at the end. Kneeling down, he surveyed what looked like a broken point of a knife. Taking a glove from his back pocket, he picked the piece of metal up, taking a closer look. There was blood on it, that much was sure. He was about to stand up, when something caught his eye. That's when he heard it as well. A faint clicking. His heart started racing. The Italian shot up, running towards the fence.

"Lucas! Take this and get everyone the hell outta here. There's a bomb!"

The kid took the glove with the evidence. "What?"

"Bomb! Run!" The Italian shouted, jumping at the wobbly fence. "I'm right behind ya!"

Lucas took off in a run. "Get out! Move! Bomb!" Several heads shot towards him. "Bomb! Run!"

They took off as soon as the words settled in. Gibbs backing off backwards. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"He said he'd be right with me!" The youngest agent yelled back.

They just got outside, when they saw a familiar head of brown hair dashing through the hall. Just when they thought they'd all get out there alive, the bomb exploded, tearing down the ruin. The force of the blow, knocked the Italian to the floor, burying him under the pieces.

"TONY!" Gibbs shouted, running to the pile of stone, that covered his former senior field agent.

He got to his side in a matter of seconds and started digging immediately. Gibbs' team was at his side on an instant, helping him getting their friend free. It took them only a few moments until they got to him. They carefully turned his motionless body to his back. The ex-marine put his fingers to the side of his throat. Praying for a pulse. He released a breath he hadn't known he'd held, when he felt one.

"Tony? Tony, come on. Wake up." Gibbs said, his hand under the younger man's head. The Italian groaned and his eyelids fluttered open. "That's it. Good boy. Call an ambulance."

"No." DiNozzo said as firmly as he could muster. "No ambulance."

"Tony, you've been knocked onto your ass from an explosion. We need to get you checked out." The ex-marine told him.

"Knocked onto my face." He corrected. "Always my face..." He mumbled and it sounded almost like a whine. "No hospital." Though he was hurting like hell and it didn't help that his former boss was calling him by his first name. That wasn't good at all.

"Alright." He heard the older man say. "McGee, call Ducky. Tell him to get everything ready, so he can check Tony over. I want you to treat this as a crime scene. Start processing. Ziva, get the car out front and ready. I'll sit with him in the back. And Clark. I don't want you to touch a thing." Gibbs growled the last part. Then he turned back to the man on the ground. "Tony. You with me?"

"Mhm..."

"You're gonna be fine, you got that?"

Tony licked his dry lips. "Gotcha, Boss..." He mumbled before he lost consciousness.

"Tony? Tony." There was no reaction. Gibbs stroke back the hair on his forehead, discovering a deep gash. "Ah, shit. Bousso, get over here!"

The other agent came instantly. "What can I do?"

"Help me carry him to the car." The two of them made it to the vehicle in no time, balancing the weight of the wounded agent on their shoulders. "I want you to take care of the scene. Call McGee with updates." Then Gibbs got into the back of the car, placing Tony's head carefully on his lap, while Ziva took her place behind the wheel with McGee sitting next to her.

Tony woke with a pounding pain. 'When did I drink that much alcohol.' But the pain in his face, his hands and his back couldn't be from drinking too much. Then he remembered the events. A groan left his slightly parted lips.

There was a hand stroking through his hair. "It's alright, Tony. You're okay. You're in your bed. It's okay."

That was Gibbs voice and apparently his hand, too. The young Italian forced his eyes to open. "What..." He had to clear his throat. "What are you doin' here?"

Something flickered inside Gibbs' eyes. "Wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Since when do you care?"

The older man swallowed. "I care, Tony."

The younger man bit his lips and released it instantly with a groan. "Ow..."

"Your face scraped the concrete."

"My face... of course... What's the verdict?" He asked, licking his dry lips.

Gibbs held a straw to them, letting the Italian take a few sips. "Light concussion, gash to the forehead, scratches on your face and hands, bruises on your upper body. Chest and back. You're fine otherwise."

"Yeah... it's only half of my body that's damaged. That's cool."

"It could've been worse. Could have lost you." Gibbs said. Tony's eyes shot towards him. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to think. But he was lucky. He didn't have to, because the door opened and his favorite ME came walking in, checking him over again.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two days since the explosion. The lab was working as hard as they could, as did the field agents. Tony had doctor's order to away from work, preferably in bed. The young man hated it. He wanted to be out there, catching the bad guy. But they wouldn't let him.

It was getting dark and the Italian was laying on the grass of his backyard, watching the sunset. He was still aching, but refusing the meds. If he had to stay at home all day long, he was going to be fully lucid and not doped and loopy.

"You okay?" Tony almost jumped, when Gibbs asked that question. The older man had suddenly appeared beside him. Tony hadn't seen much of the ex-marine in the last two days. It had been a weird conversation.

"Uh... fine." Gibbs merely grunted his opinion to that, handing the younger man a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"You been sitting here long?"

"Nah... Got tired of being inside. There's only that much TV I can take."

Gibbs snorted. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

Tony grinned as best as he could with that split lip he had. "Well, you try and find something you can watch all day here in Italy. I bet even you have more channels than they do here."

The ex-marine grinned back at him and Tony's heart fluttered. An involuntary shiver coursed through his body. "You cold?" Gibbs was already shrugging off his jacket and placing it around his shoulders, not even waiting for an answer.

The Italian blushed and adverted his gaze. But he couldn't help snuggling deeper into the jacket. Gibbs's scent helped him relax again. He felt the older man sitting down next to him. Not close enough to be touching, but still close enough to feel the heat radiating.

"Can we talk?" The silver-haired man asked after a while.

"Since when do you talk?" Tony replied sarcastically. He saw the look in Gibbs' eyes and regretted that immediately. "I'm sorry... Must be the painkillers."

"You don't take them."

Tony winced. "You got me... What did you want to talk about?" Though he knew what the topic would be.

"Tony..." Gibbs broke off again and sighed. "I'm sorry." That could mean a lot of things. Sorry for hurting him, sorry for sleeping with him, sorry for kissing him, sorry for ripping out his heart, sorry for being a bastard, sorry for meeting him in the first place... "Don't even go there." The older man told him sternly, after catching the look in his eyes. Gibbs always knew what he was thinking.

"Well, that leaves a hell of a space for assumption."

"Never assume."

That pissed Tony off. "Ah, to hell with that, Gibbs!" His nostrils were flaring. "If you were so keen on keeping true to your damn rules you wouldn't have used me as your damn fuck-buddy!"

The older man flinched visibly. "I never meant to do that."

"To do what? Fuck me?! Yeah, well I know that by now! Thanks for the heads-up." He said sarcastically. "You could have just fucking told me you didn't want me!"

That actually set Gibbs off. "Don't ever say that again! Don't ever say I don't want you! You have no clue how much I want you!" Their eyes locked, both blazing with fire.

The next moment Gibbs had his mouth pressed against Tony's, pressing them to the ground. Gibbs' chest was touching his, never pressing down though. The older man was holding himself on his forearms, not wanting to hurt the Italian. The young agent tangled his fingers in the silver hair, his other hand was clutching Gibbs' button-down.

The older man loving licked over the Italian's lips, electing a deep moan. Then Gibbs slowly pushed his tongue into Tony's mouth, sliding it against the younger man's. DiNozzo bucked up against him, grinding his hardened member into Gibbs', moaning.

The older man pulled back, taking in the look on the other man's face. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted and he was panting a little. Then he bucked up into the older man again, getting a groan out of him.

"Tony..." Gibbs started, but the young man pulled him down for another kiss, which soon turned passionate again. "Tony." He held the younger man's hips down, after he tried to grind them together.

"What?" He breathed.

"No."

"Then let's go inside."

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

Tony furrowed his brows. "I don't think I understand." He said and the ex-marine felt him tense.

"Hey." The older man leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Relax." He stroke his cheek. "It's too soon."

"What do you mean? It's not like we've never done it before."

Gibbs gave him another kiss. "But it shouldn't have happened the way it did. Not on the first time. Should've taken some time to get to know you better."

Tony had relaxed visible, his hands now wound around the older man's waist. "You already know me better than anyone, Boss." There was it again. Tony had already called him Boss after the explosion and it had given him hope, that he had not screwed things up beyond repair.

"Maybe you're right. But I never got to know you... intimately, before we slept together. And I should have. I'm sorry, Tony. I'm sorry for not taking this slow, for being a bastard, but mostly I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. I hope you can forgive me one day."

He would probably never forget, but the feelings Tony had for the older man, made him forgive him. "I already have."

Gibbs gazed into his eyes for a long time, before a smile came to his face. He leaned down, brushing his lips against the younger man's.

"Boss..." He groaned.

The older man caressed his cheekbones with his thumb. "Tony... I want you to be able to trust me again, before we do this."

"I trust you." The Italian said without hesitation.

Gibbs gave him a lopsided grin. "That's lust. You're attracted to me. That's different. Can you tell me that you trust me fully. Like you've done before?"

Tony looked him deeply into his eyes. "I want to." He said truthfully.

The ex-marine nodded, glad that Tony had told him the truth. "And I'll do everything to earn that trust back."

"Okay." Tony agreed. "But I think you need to move, because I'm getting a little uncomfortable down there." He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed.

Gibbs chuckled and carefully sat back up, before standing up. He held his hand out for Tony to take. "It's getting cold and I do remember Ducky telling you to get some sleep."

The younger man let himself be pulled up and into an embrace. He put his face into the crook of Gibbs' neck, inhaling deeply. He was getting lost in the sensation of being held so close. But the cold was getting to him and so he shivered again.

"Alright. Let's go before you turn into a block of ice." The ex-marine said and Tony let go reluctantly. The older man bent down and picked up his jacket. He pecked the younger man's lips once and placed his hand against the small of Tony's back, steering them towards the house.

Once inside, Gibbs started walking them towards Tony's bedroom. "Uh..." The younger man stopped just inside the door.

"You're gonna sleep in your bed, Tony. Not that damn couch." The older man told him.

"Hey! I like my couch! It's a nice couch!" Gibbs ignored him and shoved him towards the bed. "You gonna help me undress and tuck me in?" He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

The ex-marine couldn't keep that smile from coming to his lips. "Change. Now." He said and threw him some clothes to sleep in.

"So you like to watch." The young agent started making a show of getting undressed. Gibbs turned and headed towards the door. "You're not staying?"

He was about to retort with a joke, but stopped himself when he saw the look the younger man wore. "You want me to stay?"

"Yeah." It came out as a mere whisper.

"Then I'll stay." Gibbs answered, starting to unbutton his shirt. He caught the younger man watching him, unconsciously licking his lips in anticipation. "You're pervert, DiNozzo. Get. Dressed. Don't make me tell you again." When he turned back around, Tony was clad in a t-shirt and boxers, just like he was, and standing beside the bed.

"You're gonna stay with me? In bed?"

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo. I sure as hell won't be sleeping in that chair." He walked to the other side of the mattress and got in. "You coming today?"

"Probably." Tony tried to cover the tented boxer shorts with his hands.

Gibbs chuckled. "You got an overexcited libido." He had to admit that it felt good, knowing that the younger man was attracted to him that much.

"Can't seem to do anything about it, since you don't want to take care of that." Tony huffed and settled down under the covers as well.

"Tony." The silver haired man rolled to his side and pressed a kiss against his lover's temple. "Not 'don't want', it's not the time."

"I know. Tell that to him." Tony said, frowning at his fabric-covered erection.

The older man smiled at him. "Come here." He said, pulling the warm body against his. He heard Tony sigh contently. "Comfortable?"

"Very." The younger man turned his head, burying his nose into the space where Gibbs' neck and shoulder met. "Is this okay?"

"Mh?"

"Do you want me to move?" The Italian asked.

He had never expected the young man to be such a... snuggle bug. He shouldn't be surprised though. His former agent was loving, a good person at heart. He wanted to give love, though he had never really learned how to do that.

"No. Stay. Just like that."

"You sure? You're not really the touchy feely kinda guy." Tony said, his body tensing.

Gibbs wouldn't let go. "Tony, would you relax? I'm not that much of a bastard, you know?"

The young Italian pushed himself up on his elbow. "I didn't mean to imply that! I - really - no!"

A chuckle came from deep inside the ex-marine. "Calm down. What's got you so wired?"

Tony sighed audibly. "I... I screw things up. I - I don't wanna screw this up." He said honestly.

The smile slipped from Gibbs' face. "You're not gonna screw this up, neither am I, okay?" The younger man didn't answer, so Gibbs lifted his chin. "Okay?"

Tony nodded. "Okay." The ex-marine raised an eyebrow at him and Tony had to laugh. "Alright! We're not screwing this up!" They shared a smile. "Can I kiss you?"

"You gotta ask?" Before the younger man could form a reply, the older man sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay. I was on vacation for two weeks. Chicago and Las Vegas! It was awesome. The flight back was a nightmare. I've been up for the past 40 hrs or smth... Thanks for all those reviews, pms, favorites, alerts etc. Very grateful! This chap's got some more of my mean Italian skills in it. Just imagine it's correct :P Enjoy!

Chp. 11

Tony woke up the next morning feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body, holding him tightly. He should have felt trapped, but surprisingly, he hadn't. Feeling the strong heartbeat under his hand. He had yet to open his eyes, but he was content enough and still a little sleepy... Someone else wasn't sleepy at all though. Tony could feel _little_ Tony pressing against the older man's hip. What was wrong with him lately. He had never been _this_ aroused.

Maybe Gibbs was up to some action now. It was a new day after all. The young Italian slowly let his hand trail down the other man's stomach, under the blanket and inside the boxer shorts. Wrapping his fingers around the flesh, he worked his fist up and down in a steady rhythm. Tony heard the ex-marine moaning and the older man lazily thrust into the touch. The young agent rubbed his fabric-covered erection against Gibbs' hip. He had to bury his face in the older man's shirt to muffle a groan.

His hand was grabbed, successfully stopping the movement. Tony bumped his hard member against the older man's hipbone again. "Tony." Came the soft warning as the ex-marine unwrapped the Italian's fist, pulling it out from under the blanket.

"I want you." The young man purred.

Suddenly Tony found himself on his back, pressed into the mattress, his arms pinned above his head and he couldn't suppress a moan. Gibbs' eyes were almost black now and the Italian could feel the older man's hardened flesh pressing into him. "No."

"Why not? You want it, too."

"DiNozzo." His voice held a hint of warning.

"Alright. Then get off me." The Italian growled and got up the second the older man rolled off him, a slightly confused look on his face. They didn't have time to try and talk about this, because just then Tony's cell started ringing. "Che succede? Sì, bene. Vederti in 10 minuti. Ciao." The young man hung up and then took some clothes from his dresser and went to the bathroom to change.

Gibbs let his head drop onto the pillow. He hadn't meant to be that gruff, but he somehow had to get the younger man to stop provoking him. Didn't he know how hard it was for the ex-marine to remain in control? He heard the door open and looked up. "Tony."

But the younger man didn't even spare him a glance. Instead he just walked out of the room. Gibbs jumped out of bed and followed him. The others were probably still asleep. At least they weren't walking around yet. "Tony. Tony, wait." Gibbs watched as the Italian made his way out of the house and towards his car. He leaned his head against the window, his eyes following the Mustang, as it sped away.

They got the call 3 hours later. The building the Italian NCIS team had processed had collapsed again, this time burying several law enforcement officers beneath it. It had been the same ruin the explosion had torn down a few days before that. The DC team arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes, after McGee had looked up the directions on his smart phone.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs told the nurse at the counter.

"Sei un parente?" She asked.

Gibbs just stared at her. Not really sure how to react to that, when a guy, the ex-marine recognized as Agent Bousso, walked up to them, several cuts on his face. "Sì. Sono correlate."

The nurse gave a nod and typed in some words. "Stanza 105b."

"Grazie, Signora." The agent answered and then turned back to the other people. "Room 105b. You can go in, but... don't bother him. Not sure if he's even up for visitors. He tell you to leave, you leave, comprendere?"

The senior agent gave him a curt nod and turned to leave. He stopped in front of the door, feeling his favorite Goth run into him. "Abby. I'll go in there alone. See if he's up to some visitors. I'll let you know when you can come and see him."

"But what if he's not fine? Anything could happen! I need to see him!" He kept quiet and the raven haired girl hugged him hard. "Make sure he's okay and let me know the second I can see him!"

Gibbs placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sure thing." Then he walked into the room. The white blankets matched the pale color of the man on the bed. "Hey."

The younger guy's eyelids fluttered open. His lips were parched and split and Gibbs watched as Tony's tongue stuck to them when he tried to moisten them. He reacted immediately and brought the cup with the straw to the bed, holding the straw to the younger man's lips.

"Thanks..." He whispered, dropping his eyes to the blanket.

Gibbs sat down on the mattress, blue orbs full of concern and at least a little relief to see that the younger man was okay. He stroked his hands through the brownish hair, wiping away some chalk from the plaster. "Are you okay?"

"Did anyone get hurt?" He asked back.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just cuts and bruises. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Skittish green eyes held something like fear.

The ex-marine leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on his eyebrow. "You had me worried."

"I'm sorry." Tony said. And before the older man could say something, the senior field agent continued. "I'm sorry about earlier, too. I... I don't know why I'm like this..."

"Hey." The hand cupped his cheek, getting him to make eye-contact. "You're just fine. Wouldn't want you any other way. I probably overreacted."

"No... I get that you don't want to have sex right now and that's fine -"

"Tony. Not 'don't want'. I want you. So much. But I don't want to rush this."

The Italian leaned into the caress. "It's just... this dry spell. It's been over year. It's killing me. And I want you so bad."

The begging hit Gibbs to the core. A year. No one had touched _his_ Tony in a year. He leaned in and captured the dry lips in a soft kiss. Tony couldn't suppress a moan and the older man let one of his hands caress his ribcage.

"Gibbs... Gibbs... Don't stop."

"Shh... It's okay." The older man pecked Tony's lips a few more times. "Not going anywhere, Hun."

The Italian pulled back a little. "Hun?" A grin played across his lips.

The ex-marine blushed, actually _blushed_. "Guess that slipped."

Tony kissed him deeply then, loving and enjoying every second. The interaction got more and more passionate and the younger man sat up, trying to get even closer. The movement tore at his sore muscles and the Italian groaned.

Gibbs, having noticed the different sound, pulled back. Seeing pain flash over those beautiful features, he helped the younger agent back into a horizontal position.

"Got knocked onto my butt... again." Tony frowned.

The ex-marine caressed the back of his neck. "You gotta be more careful with that butt of yours." He stated.

"Yeah? Got something in mind for that butt?" He teased, his eyes held a twinkle.

Gibbs leaned in again, placing his warm mouth against the other pair of lips. "Mhm... Can think of something for that mouth of yours, too."

This time the moan was expected. "You need to stop this. You're killing me here."

"Can't have that." Gibbs answered, giving him a quick peck.

"Think you can spring me soon?"

That was his Tony. He hated hospitals with a passion. "Probably tomorrow." The younger man groaned. "The others are here to see you."

"I want a deal." The Italian said with his best 'criminal' look and Gibbs huffed a laugh.

"What's in it for me?"

Tony started playing with the buttons on the older man's shirt. "I let you get the others if you spring me tonight."

"Not a very good deal for me."

The senior field agent looked offended. "Hey!" That got him a _wink_ and another peck. "You know that my bed's really, really comfy? 'specially when I'm in it."

"I guess I need to cuff you." Something flashed in the younger man's eyes. "But you'd probably like that, huh? Yeah, you would. I'll see what I can do." Gibbs said and made to get up, but he was pulled back down by his sleeve. He glanced at the young man, a questioning look in his eyes, until he realized what Tony wanted. Then he leaned down and placed a soft and loving kiss on the young man's lips.

Now that he had him, Gibbs couldn't have enough of his lover.


	12. Chapter 12

2 weeks later, after they had cracked the case, it was almost time for the DC team to leave. Tony and Gibbs had explored each other. Not physically, but more from the inside. They were getting to know each other better, but of course there was some serious kissing included.

It was the night before and the ex-marine was holding his young lover close, kissing the soft flesh of his neck, while one of his hands was rubbing across his back in circles. Tony had his hand in the silver hair, tugging slightly. Gibbs pulled back and couldn't stop the grin, when he heard his partner whine in protest.

He leaned back down and placed a loving kiss on Tony's lips. "I love you." He said, taking the younger man by surprise, judging the slightly ajar mouth and the redness that was slowly creeping up his neck and face. Giving him another grin, Gibbs took his sweet time kissing the Italian.

"Gibbs! Tony!" They heard their favorite Goth yell through the house and they broke apart. The Italian scrambled away and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow..." He groaned, rubbing his head where he had hit it on the night stand.

The ex-marine got up from the bed as well, walking to the bathroom to put some space between the two of them, while keeping his eyes on his lover to make sure he wasn't hurt.

A few seconds later, the door burst open and Abby jumped into the room. "Guys! Dress up! Since it's our last night, we're going out!" She took a look at the younger man on the ground. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

He gave her a glare. "Because you scared the crap outta me." He grumbled.

"Oh, baby, did you hit your head?" The raven haired girl kneeled down next to him.

Tony pouted. "Yes." He answered miserably and Gibbs had to fight hard not to end up laughing. The Italian sure liked to be babied.

"Let me take a look." She gave him a soft smile. "Doesn't look that bad. Probably just a bump. You'll be fine."

"Abbs." Gibbs interrupted. "What did you want?"

Her beautiful eyes looked sweetly at him. "We're all going out tonight. It's our last night in Italy!" She turned back to the man on the floor. "There are clubs and bars here, right?"

"'course there are! What ya think I've been doin' the past year?!"

"Judging by those circles, not sleep?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "There's that." Gibbs knew that he had caused at least some of those sleepless nights. "So, what did you have in mind? Something party-ish or something more classy?"

"Weeeell, since we're taking our Scottish gentleman and silver haired fox with us, I'd say classy!" She grinned and Tony laughed out loud.

"Abby." Gibbs' voice held a hint of warning.

"Giiiibbs! No! You are coming with us! End of discussion!" The lab rat said sternly.

The Italian shot his ex-boss a grin. "Seems like she's got you under control." The look he received from the ex-marine sobered him up. He smacked the back of his head. "There you go, Boss. Saw your fingers itching."

Abby noticed the slip, but didn't comment. "Dress up, boys. I wanna see you two hotties in suits!" Then she turned and left the room.

"How's the head?" Gibbs asked, walking around the bed and coming to a stop in front of the younger man. Holding out his hands to help him up.

Tony took them and got up. He grimaced. "Well, hitting it didn't make it better."

The ex-marine cupped his face with two calloused hands, turned the head and pressed a butterfly kiss on the spot that had hit the nightstand. "Better?" The young man made a satisfied noise.

"Hurts here, too." He pointed to his lips.

"Yeah?" Gibbs smiled at him.

"Uh uh." Puppy dog eyes were directed at him and so the older man leaned in, taking the soft lips in a kiss. They pulled apart, but not fully away from each other. Tony dropped his head on the nearest shoulder, inhaling the wonderful scent of sawdust, coffee and old spice.

Gibbs' hand found its way under the younger man's shirt and he started caressing the warm flesh in slow circles. The ex-marine buried his face in the brown hair, placing a kiss on the shell of the Italian's ear in the process.

"You're coming with us, right?" Tony asked and his breath tickled Gibbs' neck.

"I'm not really the going out type."

He could practically feel the younger man's disappointment. "That's okay." He pulled away. "I just thought -" He broke off. "But that's okay. Uh, you can, uh... just stay here or something." He nodded to himself and turned to look through his closet.

"Tony."

The Italian let his head hang. Gibbs didn't like that at all. "Just woulda liked ya to come." He mumbled quietly.

The older man sighed. He knew that he could never refuse Tony anything anymore. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist from behind and kissed his neck. "I'll be there."

"Really?" Tony had turned his head a little to get a better look at the ex-marine.

"Yeah."

"Gibbs... you don't have to, if you don't want to." The Italian told him.

"I'll be there." He repeated.

"Gibbs."

The older man turned him. "Tony, do you want me to be there?"

The younger man licked his lips. "Yeah, but -"

"Then I'll be there." He said. "And now pull that lip back in before someone trips over it." Gibbs checked him under the chin.

Tony's pout turned into a small smile. "Does that mean you can't say no to the puppy dog eyes?" Blue eyes glared at him and the Italian grinned. "I'll keep that in mind for future reference." Then he pushed forward and kissed the older man soundly. "Definitely gonna keep that in mind." He turned back to his suits, but wasn't really surprised when he felt a smack against his butt. "Found a new spot to hit?"

"It's mine after all."

Something warm settled inside his tummy. "That so?"

"Ya. You're mine. And mine only. Keep that in mind." Gibbs told him.

The Italian looked at him then, a grin on his face. "Possessive much?"

"You know it. Got a problem with that?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Wouldn't have it any other way. But you better remember that this goes for you, too."

"Yours." The ex-marine said to him with a serious expression.

Half an hour later, Gibbs had already been sitting on the bed for the past 20 minutes, dressing had never taken him long. He was clad in his grey velvet-like suit jacket with his purple dress shirt and dark grey suit pants. Since he hadn't had that much time lately, the hair at his temples was a little longer than usual. To say it with one word, the man looked hot.

"Come on, Tone." This was what the ex-marine called him lately. "No one needs that long to get dressed. You're worse than my ex-wives."

"But still better looking." The young Italian answered, walking out of the bathroom. Gibbs wanted to reply, but seemed unable, now that he saw his lover. "You okay?" He asked.

The older man cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Do I... look alright?" Tony asked a little hesitantly.

_Alright?_ How could the young man be that dense sometimes? He stepped up to his lover, putting his arms around his waist. "You look gorgeous." The shy smile and the blushing made Tony look even younger. And cute. The senior agent leaned forward and captured the soft lips in a loving kiss. They kept kissing for a few more minutes before pulling away.

"Gibbs..." The Italian moaned.

"Shh..." The senior agent shushed him, pressing another kiss against the slightly swollen ones of his lover. "Come on. The others are waiting."

Gibbs heard him grumble something under his breath. "I'll be there in a sec."

The older man frowned. "Your hair looks fine. Let's go."

"It's not my hair I'm worried about."

"Then what?" He watched the blush slowly creeping up the younger man's neck and his eyes trailed down, where he saw the tent his pants made. "Really?"

Now the blush had reached Tony's ears. "It's not my fault." He bit out. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Ah, Tone." He wrapped his arms around the young man and pulled him close, aware of how his erection was pressing into his own body. "I love you." He pressing a gentle kiss on the Italian's forehead. "Come on, Sexmachine."

To Tony those words were still too new. He couldn't believe the older man had said them, twice now and he just couldn't say them back. So he did what he did best, putting his mask in place. "Not helping here, Boss." As they walked out of the bedroom, Gibbs shot his young lover a last secret smile.

"You two look HOT!" Abby exclaimed.

"See?! Abby appreciates a man looking his best." Tony glared at his former boss, as if they had had an argument about that topic.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the delay, guys. I've got a mean cold. Can barely move... Would love to have Gibbs' immune system :P Here's a short chap. I'll try to post the next one soon. Thanks for your support!

Chp. 13

They went to a nice and quiet bar "downtown", if you could call it that. It was classy, as requested and Italian music was playing in the background. The group settled down at the back of the bar and ordered some drinks.

Tony was sitting at the outer side with Abby next to him, clinging to his arm. Gibbs and Ducky were sitting next to each other with McGee and Ziva next to them, across from the Goth. Their newest asset, Lucas, was sitting across from the Italian. The ex-marine had to admit, they were having fun, drinking good Bourbon and wine, though he really wished the newbie would just vanish.

They were having a good time, when another group of people walked into the bar and they seemed to recognize D.C.'s former senior field agent.

"Antonio!"

Tony looked up and a grin came to his face. He turned to the people sitting at his table. "'scuse me. Be right back." Then he stood and went over to the group. Tony hugged each of them and Gibbs got a little jealous when one of the man, a very good looking, young man, by the way, was keeping his arm around HIS Tony's waist and more importantly, the younger man didn't seem to mind.

He watched as the Italian nodded his head in their direction, probably telling the group that he was here with another group of friends. With a clap to the back, Tony turned and walked back towards the NCIS team.

He had just gotten back to their table when the old record player started playing the 1961 classic 'Let's Twist Again' by Chubby Checker.

Abby jumped up, clapping her hands. "Come on, Tony! Let's dance! You remember that, don't ya?"

Tony grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Sure thing, sugar." He grabbed the young Goth and spun her around. Both of them giggling in delight.

The team watched them, both curious and amused. "How come Tony can dance like that?" Clark asked and Gibbs wanted to hurt him for calling the Italian by his first name.

"Tony's mom had him take dancing lessons when he was around 4." McGee answered. The ex-marine wondered how his new senior field agent knew that. He hadn't realized the two being that close, since Tony was normally pretty careful, kind of shy with telling people about himself, especially when it was about his childhood.

When the song ended, both dancers were panting and grinning like idiots. "Phew... that was something, sugar. We haven't done that in some time. We gotta do that again."

"I'll hold you to that." Abby punched his arm.

"You do that." Tony winked at her. "Gotta use the head." He announced and bounced off. The two seemed to be rather "happy", which was probably because of the alcohol.

Tony had just zipped up his pants and was washing his hands, when Gibbs came into the room. Tony gave him a dazzling smile. He double-checked that the older man was alone. "Hey there, handsome. Here all by yaself?"

Without another word, the ex-marine backed Tony up against the sink, crushing their lips together. His hands were on either side of the younger man's head, holding him in place, not that the Italian wanted to go anywhere.

They separated when the need to breathe got too much. Gibbs still had a good grip on the younger agent's head.

"Did I miss something?" Tony asked, panting a little. The fire blazing in Gibbs eyes made the younger man cock his head to the right. "Is this because of Alessandro and the guys?" The ex-marine's jaw clenched. "You're jealous!" Tony grinned. "That's so cute." Then he pushed forward and placed a kiss on the other man's dry lips.

Gibbs' hands travelled down to the Italian's waist, pulling his body closer. "Mine."

Tony nuzzled his lover's throat with his nose, then started nibbling on his chin, electing a long groan. The Italian clutched at the back of Gibbs' head, pressing a hot kiss on the skin that covered the older man's pulse. "Yours. Yours only."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Remember that this is rated M for a reason. Enjoy this chap! Thanks for the support!

Chp. 14

Their goodbye wasn't a tearful one. They both knew that this wasn't a goodbye for good, so it had been short and all business, but that didn't mean that Tony had to like it. Once back at his house, he had thrown himself on his bed, opened a bottle of vodka and tried to relax. Gibbs had been less than thrilled, when he had called his younger lover and could barely understand him due to the slurred speach. After a minor breakdown on Tony's side, Gibbs had promised him that they would talk as often as possible, which proved to be a tough task because of the time difference, but they had managed it quite good.

They had been calling each other every day and Abby had even taken on showing Gibbs how to skype. And every time the screen had lit up to that big grin of his former SIC. It had turned to the more genuine one as soon as they were alone "discussing cases". But then Team Gibbs had caught a big case and he had stood Tony up, several times.

The Italian finally had enough and without telling someone in D.C., he had taken some vacation time and flown down to the US. That was how he had ended up standing in front of Gibbs' house. It was late. Too late to be visiting anyone and Tony was momentarily thrown back to their first kiss.

Taking one last deep breath, he pushed the door open and went inside.

Gibbs was working on his boat. They were close to wrapping up this case, but right now, he didn't care. He missed Tony. He hadn't even heard his voice in a week and he hated it. The young man was probably fast asleep at this time of the night. He groaned inwardly, when he heard his staircase squeak.

"I'm not in the mood."

"I try not to be offended." Came the reply.

Hearing a voice he had definitely not expected made him shoot around. And there he was. His Italian lover. Looking hot as always. His face showed how tired he was, but his eyes were sparkling and his lips were curved with that small, cute smile.

Gibbs didn't hesitate. Dropping his tool, he met his former agent on the second to last step, DiNozzo's steps. Taking his face in his calloused hands, Gibbs pulled him against his chest, locking their lips in a bruising kiss. He felt and heard his lover moan and pulled him even closer. They broke the kiss after a few minutes, both panting heavily.

"Tony." Gibbs couldn't say anything else, too overwhelmed by having his lover back in his arms.

Tony nuzzled the older man's face, content that he was touching him from head to toe now. His one hand was clutching Gibbs' t-shirt, while the other one was knotted in his hair.

The ex-marine was placing kisses everywhere he could reach. "Tony." He sighed. Pulling back, he kissed the younger man's lips soundly and then looked into his eyes, watching the emotions flowing through those beautiful green eyes. "You're here."

"I sure hope so, 'coz I'd be really pissed if I woke up now." The Italian answered.

Gibbs shook his head. "How?"

Tony shrugged. "I was tired of being miles away and just having those phone calls. By the way, this reminds me, I'm mad at you!"

The senior agent took in the mock-angry expression. "And why's that?"

"You stood me up! We had a skype date, several actually!"

Letting his hands slide down the young man's back, he put them in the back pockets of his jeans. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Any way you want."

Tony cocked his head. "Any?"

"Any." Gibbs promised.

Tony ground his already semi-heard member into the older man, groaning, when he felt how hard the ex-marine already was. "You sure?"

Instead of answering verbally, Gibbs kissed him passionately, putting his heart and soul in it. When they pulled away, both their eyes had turned dark.

Tony licked his lips in anticipation. "Guess that means 'yes'. I'm in!" He said, shrugging out of his jacket and letting it drop to the floor.

Gibbs chuckled. "Patience, tiger."

The Italian shook his head. "Nu-uh. I've been patient for over a year. I'm done being patient." The older man grinned. "So, you said any way and I'm holding you to that. I want you. Now. I don't care if it's upstairs or down here. Against your boat." Seeing something flash in his former boss' eyes, Tony smiled mischievously. "Dirty little fantasy, huh? I like."

Gibbs swatted his butt. "Upstairs. Move."

"But that's a really long way." Tony complained.

"You said you don't care. I do. Not on the second first time. Now move." He told the young man.

And Tony did, a warm feeling in his tummy because of what Gibbs had said. They made it upstairs with only little trouble. But once in the bedroom, Tony felt weird. His hands were clammy, his knees weak and he was shaking slightly and on top of all that his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

Gibbs put his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Tony stuttered as the older man's hand went under his shirt.

"Geez, Tony, your heart's racing." He turned the other man around and saw something flicker in his eyes. Fear? Could be Tony be scared? Of him? "Doubts?"

"Huh? No! No, I'm fine."

Gibbs sighed and dropped his hands. "You're shaking like a leaf. You're not fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Can we move this to the bed now?"

The ex-marine shook his head. "No. Not if you're not telling me what's going on."

Tony's jaw tightened. "What do you mean 'no'?! I'm not good enough now or what?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you out of your mind?! I never -" The silver-haired man stopped himself. "You think it's gonna be like last time. That I'm only gonna use you." The Italian watched how the man in front of him swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry..."

The ex-marine shook his head. "It's definitely not your fault."

"I'm just... scared." He admitted.

Gibbs grabbed the Italian's hand in his. "Tony, I promise you, I will never ever hurt you like that again. I love you and I mean it."

The Italian leaned forward, pressing his lips against the older man's, putting his free hand behind Gibbs' neck to keep him in place. After separating, Tony leaned his forehead against the older man's. "I need you."

"You got me." The ex-marine replied. Then he slowly peeled off Tony's shirt, keeping their gazes locked. He laid him out on the mattress, following suit. Covering the beautiful body with his own, Gibbs started kissing the soft skin, not leaving out a single spot. His hands ran up and down Tony's ribcage and the older man could feel him wriggling beneath and he could definitely feel the erection pressing against his. Making quick work of the Italian's jeans button, he slid the offending piece of cloth off.

They kept kissing and caressing each other for a while, with Tony being the impatient one, always whining that he wasn't able to hold on, but in the end he did. And he didn't want to miss it either. He loved having Gibbs full attention. And right now he had it all.

Flipping them over, the young man slid down until his face was right above Gibbs dick. He took the him in his hand and lapped at the head. "Tone... uuuuh." Tony calmed himself with a deep breath before opening his mouth wide and slowly inching down towards the base of the older man's cock.

After a while the ex-marine regained control and stilled the bobbing head. "Tony. No. Not tonight. It's about us."

He let the now even harder member drop from his mouth. "This is about us. I want it."

Gibbs stroke his cheek gently. "I want you to enjoy this."

"I do. I am. And I'm trying to learn here. So if you don't mind." With that his lips were already wrapped around the warm flesh again, catching the senior agent by surprise and electing a deep groan.

The ex-marine had his fingers tangled in the younger man's hair, trying to slow his movements to keep him from choking. "Tony... god, Tony, you need to stop."

The Italian stopped what he was doing and just looked at his older lover, enjoying the way his head was tipped back and his other hand had the bed spread in a vice like grip. "Okay?"

Slowly, Gibbs raised his head, his lips were parted slightly. "Amazing." Tony blushed at the compliment and the older man smiled at him. Then he pushed the young man on his back and kissed him thoroughly, while running one of his hands up and down his thigh.

The Italian felt his lover's hands spreading his butt cheeks, trying to loosen him up. "No." Gibbs stopped immediately, worry all over his face. Tony smiled to reassure him. "I want you in me. Now."

"Tony..."

The younger man interrupted him with a kiss. "I know. It's been over a year, but I want you now."

Gibbs sighed. "I don't want to hurt you." He said, remembering how he had lost control the last time.

"You won't." Hearing Tony say it like that, made the silver-haired man feel special. Only a few people had the privilege of DiNozzo's trust and he was one of them. "Show me that I'm yours."

Gibbs captured his lips in a loving kiss, while he lifted Tony's legs and shuffled closer to the younger man. Pulling away, the older man watched as his lover nervously wet his lips. "Tony."

Hearing his name, the young Italian looked at the other man and was immediately drawn in by those beautiful blue eyes.

Not breaking the eye contact once, Gibbs laced the fingers of his left and Tony's right hand together, putting their joined hands on the pillow next to his lover's head. Then he put his other hand on his hard member and slowly pressed it into the rosy hole. He stilled immediately, when he heard Tony hiss.

"Okay... okay." Tony took a deep breath. "Keep going."

They were looking deeply into each other's eyes, while the older man slowly inched deeper. Tony flexed his hand, the one holding Gibbs', when the pain took him by surprise.

"Please, just keep going. I want you so bad."

"Tony." The ex-marine wanted to stop, to give his lover time to get used to the intrusion, but Tony wouldn't have it. Clenching his muscles around the cock almost tipped Gibbs over the edge.

"God, I forgot how big you are." He groaned when he felt the head of the thick flesh slip past his tight ring of muscles.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I know, I know! It's taking a long time and it's only a small chap, but guys, work's been crazy! It's like I've got barely any time to breathe! I'm trying really. I never thought I'd write that much chaps, so that's why I'm a little behind and all. I hope you're patient. Thanks again for all your support! You guys are awesome! Reminder: Rated M

Chp. 15

They had changed positions after Tony had taken him in completely. The older man was now kneeling behind his lover, doggy style. Gibbs slowly started moving in and out of his younger lover, groaning at the tight ring of muscles that was squeezing his shaft.

Tony wriggled and moaned, pushing back against the ex-marine. "Uh... Gibbs..." A beat of sweat rolled down the Italian's back and the older man licked it away, hearing his lover's sharp intake of a breath.

The ex-marine wound a strong arm around Tony's chest and pulled him up and against his own body. The Italian moaned and whimpered, all the time trying to get closer to his partner. Gibbs' one hand slid down and closed around Tony's cock. The young agent thrusted into the fist and let his head drop backwards onto Gibbs' shoulder. "Uh... Gibbs... Gibbs..." The older man gently bit the exposed skin, then licked it soothingly. "Oh, god, Gibbs! I'm gonna... uh... so good!" He moaned in ecstasy. "You feel so good." Tony groaned, not only referring to the calloused hand on his dick.

"Come for me, Tony." Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"Gibbs.."

The older man kissed the side of the Italian's cheek. "I love you."

Hearing that heartfelt sentence was all it took to push him over the edge. "Jethro!" He exclaimed, coming all over his lover's hand.

Gibbs wasn't far behind. Heaing Tony say his name while coming and feeling the tight ring of muscles clench around him, made him spill his juice deep inside the Italian's butt.

They both collapsed, Gibbs on top of Tony, pressing the younger man into the mattress. He could feel his lover's ragged breath, but Gibbs' wasn't much better.

Slowly the ex-marine rolled off Tony, dropping onto his back next to his lover. Catching his breath, Gibbs used one hand to stroke through Tony's slightly sweaty hair. "You okay?"

"Mhm..." Was all he got in return.

The silver haired man turned on his side, never not touching his lover. He pressed a soft kiss on the nearest shoulder. "Tony? You okay?"

"Mh?" The man in question turned his head, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked again, noticing tear streaks on Tony's cheeks. "Tone?"

"I'm good." The Italian answered and then snuggled up next to the senior agent, kissing his chest. "Just happy."

Gibbs hugged him close, holding him tightly against his side. "Me, too, Tony. Me, too."

When he woke up, Tony felt a slight pain shooting through his lower body, but not a bad kind and he smiled as he remembered the last night. Judging from the warm flesh under his cheek and well, almost his entire body, he was still mostly on top of Gibbs, effectively trapping the older man beneath him. The Italian stretched a little, nuzzling his lover's chest with his nose, then settled down again.

Tony felt a calloused hand running down his head, to his neck and then it settled on his hip. "You awake?" Came the not in the slightest tired sounding, but a little hushed voice.

"Mhm..." He sighed and felt the rumbling of his lover's chest as he chuckled.

Tony felt a kiss being pressed into his hair. "You okay?" Too tired to answer, the Italian just kissed the skin above Gibbs' heart. "Not a morning person. I know. Sometimes I wonder just how you get into work."

"And I wonder how you can suddenly talk that much. That early anyway." Came the reply in a sleepy roughness. Gibbs chuckled again. "What time's it?"

"Almost 0500."

"Oh come on!" Tony exclaimed, burying his face into the older man's body. "How can you even be awake?!" His voice was muffled.

The ex-marine stroked through his hair in a soothing matter. "Work."

The Italian lifted his head. "Are you serious?"

"'Fraid so. It's Monday after all." Gibbs said and placed his free hand against his lover's cheek. Then he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Go back to sleep. I'll try to leave the office asap."

"No." The younger man protested. "I'll come with you."

"You need some rest. When's the last time you've slept?"

Tony put his head back on the older man's chest. "Doesn't matter. Wouldn't be able to sleep without you anyway." He felt Gibbs' arm tighten around him. "And I'm sure Abby would kill you, if she found out."

"Me? What about you."

"She'd kick my ass, but you... you'd get killed."

The silver haired man laughed. "Alright. I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you just rest for a few minutes? I'll be right back."

"We could shower together. Save some time." Tony suggested, raising his head, suddenly a little more awake.

"Not sure about the 'saving time' part." Gibbs pecked him on the mouth. "Come on, Loverboy. Shower."

As it turned out, Gibbs had been right about not saving any time showering together.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm currently alone at the office and totally busy. When I get home I usually just fall into bed. I hope you'll like this one! Cheers!

Chp. 16

As it turned out, they had not saved any time showering together. They just got out of the shower, where Gibbs handed Tony a large, fluffy towel, while rubbing his hair dry with another one, when he felt the younger man's eyes on him.

"What?" He asked, the towel muffling his question.

Tony was taken by surprise. "How did you- never mind."

Gibbs stopped drying his hair and flung the towel over his shoulder. "You gonna ask your question now or what?"

The Italian bit his lip. "It's gonna sound stupid." He said quietly. He felt a pair of strong arms encircling his waist and let himself be pulled into Gibbs' warm embrace. He made a mewling sound, when the older man pressed a kiss to his head.

"You can ask me anything. I'm not gonna judge you."

Tony took a breath, deeply inhaling the ex-marine's scent. "Okay… uh… how often did we have sex?" He rushed out.

Gibbs pulled away, a frown on his face. "What?" The Italian's cheeks turned to a deep shade of red and he ducked his head. "I don't think I understand." The older man said slowly.

Tony pulled away. "I told you, it's stupid."

The silver haired man grabbed his arm. "What's going on?" The younger man refused to answer, suddenly finding the shape of the tiles very interesting. "3 times, including the shower." Gibbs told him.

"Okay…" Tony whispered, still not looking up.

The older man put a calloused finger under Tony's chin, making eye contact. "What's wrong."

The Italian moistened his lips. "I think I might be hallucinating… nah, I know I am."

"Tony?"

"I… hit my head the other night… and I had those weird dreams and all, but it's alright."

Gibbs looked concerned. "Where did you hit it?"

"In my apartment."

The older man rolled his eyes and carefully took the handsome face in his hands, turning the head until he indeed saw a small scar, after brushing some hair away. "You were bleeding."

"Uh... yeah, a little."

"Concussion?" It took the younger man a little too long to answer and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "And I'm sure you didn't see a doctor. Damn it, Tony!"

"It really wasn't that bad. I was just having those dreams..." The redness crept back up the younger man's neck.

Gibbs put his hands on the Italian's waist, pushing their bodies together. "What kind of dreams." He asked, deliberately brushing Tony's cock with his own towel covered one.

"Ah... uhm..." It seemed like there wasn't one coherent thought running through the young Italian's brain anymore.

Gibbs dipped his head and started nipping at Tony's jaw all the time rocking his groin into the younger man. He felt his former senior field agent grab onto his shoulders, fingers digging into the skin.

"Jethro..." The man in question loved hearing his name dropping from those full lips. The young man was his. And his only. Feeling the need to let everyone know that Tony indeed was taken, Gibbs bit into the soft skin, making his lover hiss and marking him effectively. "Oh god, Jethro."

Pulling back, the older man admired his handiwork, the skin had already turned a slight shade of purple. He enjoyed seeing Tony's eyes closed, his lips parted. "You don't know what you do to me." He said before taking said lips in a sweet kiss, raking his fingers through the brown strands. "We need to get dressed."

"No..." Tony groaned in protest.

"Work. Abby, remember?"

The Italian let his head drop onto his lover's shoulder. "I wish I didn't."

Gibbs chuckled and just enjoyed holding Tony close for a moment. Then he pulled back, shooting him a regretful look, before ushering the young man back into the master bedroom. "Where are your clothes?"

Tony groaned again. "In a bag by the door." He turned on his heel and headed for the stairs.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He heard Gibbs call after him.

By the time the older had reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a almost fully dressed Italian, minus one sock. The young man was jumping on one leg, trying to pull on the second sock. He grabbed Tony by the hips, to steady him, but the young man was caught by surprise and almost tripped them both. "Jumpy, aren't we?" Gibbs whispered in his ear and kiss the outer shell, after steadying them.

"Are you trying to kill me?" The Italian asked, turning around in the embrace.

"'Course not." Gibbs _winked _and pecked his mouth again. "Let's go."

They left the house and got into the ex-marine's car. Tony was once again surprised, when Gibbs took his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. The younger man was pulled out of his thoughts, not having realized he had been quiet, as the ex-marine squeezed his hand.

"You okay?"

"Mhm?" Tony could have slapped himself for all those stupid comebacks. He didn't need to have the older man think even worse about him.

"Tony."

"What? Sorry. What did you say?" 'Get a grip, Anthony.'

They stopped at a red light and Gibbs leant in to give him a soft kiss, helping the younger man relax a little. "I asked what was going on in that head of yours."

"The usual." He faked a grin. "Not much." That had never worked well with his former boss, the glare said as much. "You're different."

Gibbs kept quiet for a moment, mulling that over. The light switched to green and the car was rolling again. "Different."

Tony pulled their joined hands onto his lap, holding the older man's with both of his own. "Not that that's a bad thing. I was just thinking about that change, trying to understand."

The ex-marine was looking straight ahead. "That's easy. I'm happy." You could almost _hear _Tony's mouth falling open. And Gibbs certainly felt him looking at the side of his head. The older man pulled his hands from Tony's, using his index finger to gently shut the Italian's mouth. Then he put his hand against the younger man's inner thigh, enjoying the sharp intake of breath coming from the brown haired man.

"You are?" The question was asked rather quietly and Gibbs couldn hear how insecure the other man sounded. He was glad that they were already pulling into the free parking space, where Gibbs knew the cameras couldn't see them. He turned off the ignition and turned in his seat.

"I am. You make me happy, Tony." The hand resting on Tony's thigh squeezed the flesh gently, while his free hand ran down the side of the younger man's handsome face. "Are you happy?" He asked just as quietly, just then realizing that he felt a little insecure himself.

The Italian's eyes shot open, not remembering that he had closed them at some point. "Of course I am! Look, it may sound bad, but I'm glad that guy killed someone in both D.C. and Palermo. I'm glad you got the case and had to come to Italy. I'm glad that that building exploded and put me in the hospital, though that is a really weird thing to be glad about…" He added and Gibbs chuckled slightly. Tony sobered again. "And I'm so glad that you came to talk to me, because I sure as hell was too scared to approach you. I thank my lucky stars that you want to be with someone like me, because I sure as hell wouldn't date myself."

This 'talking-about-your-feelings'-thing seemed a little weird and Gibbs could feel a lump in his throat, which was even weirder. He cleared it and took a breath. "I wouldn't date you either." He felt Tony crippling and hurried on. "I'm not a dating kinda guy and I don't want to be with _someone_ like you, I want to be with _you_. And you only. Not in some highschool summer romance, but in a relationship. For as long as you want me."

Before he knew it he had the Italian practically sitting on his lap, kissing him deeply, like there was no tomorrow. Gibbs held him close, not ever wanting to let go of his lover. After a few minutes, the ex-marine's brain seemed to be working right again and he remembered that they were sitting in the parking lot of the Navy Yard. He tugged at Tony's hips, pulling them apart, but not without another quick kiss.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we can't. Not here."

That was when Tony took a look around. "Oh, shit! The cameras!"

Gibbs shot him a smile. "Can't see us here."

A sly grin came to the Italian's lips. "Sneaky, I like. There's nothing to worry about then." He leaned in again, but Gibbs held him firmly at his hips. "Don't start anything you won't be able to finish."

"I'm planning on finishing alright." Tony said, lust clearly audible in his voice.

Gibbs growled and gave him a hard kiss, then pulled back. "Come on. Work."

The Italian groaned. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you enjoy punishing me?" He got out of the car, sulking a little.

"Just keeping you on your toes." The grin, the older man shot him, gave him a tingling feeling in his stomach.

They walked to the elevator and got in. Tony was thankful that the two of them were the only one getting in. As soon as the metal doors closed, the Italian pressed the stop button and stood in front of the older man, who raised an eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at his mouth. Tony moved forward, plastering his body against the ex-marine's, before pressing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." Gibbs' eyes shot open and he looked deeply into the hazel ones, seeing nothing but love in them. "I really do, Jethro."

The older man didn't waste anytime. He wrapped his arms around Tony's body and turned them, so that the younger man was pressed against the wall of the elevator, taking his lips in a passionate kiss. Tony moaned into his mouth, his hands in the silver hair, forcing them mouths to stay together.

They only pulled apart, when the need to breathe got too hard and even then they stayed pressed against each other. Gibbs could feel Tony's erratic heartbeat against his chest. He knew that the younger man was scared of getting hurt again.

"Jethro?"

It sounded cheesy, but to him, the Italian's voice sounded like an angel singing. "Yeah?"

"I'm… new to this… I mean I…" Tony broke off and the ex-marine leaned his forehead against the other man's, stroking his back through the layer of clothes. "I've never said it and really meant it. It's hard for me to… express myself and… I don't even know what I want to say here."

"Ah hell, Tony, I don't expect you to say it. I don't go around saying it either."

"Four times."

Gibbs pulled back to look at this lover, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. "What?"

"You've told me four times."

"You're keeping count?" Tony bit his lip, looking somewhere over Gibbs' shoulder. "Tony?"

"No one… no one's ever told me before."

Hearing the sad and insecure undertone, Gibbs felt his heart breaking for the younger man. Not only was Tony an understanding, funny, brave and plain good person, but he was also the best friend anyone could ever wish for. He loved his friends unconditionally and would cut off his own limbs to help them. The older man didn't understand how anyone could _not_ love the Italian. He swore to himself, that Tony would always know he was loved.

"Those people were stupid. Anyone who gets to know you, really know you, who can see behind that mask, can see what a great person you are. Yeah, you like to joke around, but that's what's keeping us sane with all those gruesome things we see every day. I know you would do anything for your friends and you always have their back. Forget about all of those idiots that are too stupid to really look at you. We love you. Abby, Ducky, Ziva, McGee, hell even Palmer. And I love you. More than you can imagine."

Tony was tearing up. He knew it and he did everything to keep those tears at bay. He swallowed hard. "You deserve better." He whispered.

"You are the best." Gibbs just replied and that was when the dam broke and the young Italian let the tears flow. The warm wetness ran down his cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto his dress shirt. The ex-marine just pulled him close and Tony buried his face in the older man's neck. Gibbs pressed soothing kisses everywhere he could reach, whispering words of love into his ear.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: You guys have been really good to me. I appreciate you taking the time to read my stuff. I hope you'll like this chap. It's slightly longer, but don't expect a new that fast. I had like NOTHING to do at work today, so I just sat there and started writing. We'll see if I'm gonna be able to do that again. So, thanks!

Chp. 17

When they had finally finished kissing, they helped each other straightening their clothes and hair. They looked like they just had sex in the elevator, which wasn't too far from the truth. Tony would have gladly let the older man take him right then and there. He had always had a problem expressing his feelings and he was terrified of saying those three words to Gibbs, but ever since he had done it, he felt lighter. Gibbs' reaction had been awesome, better than Tony could have ever imagined.

"You should probably wipe that grin off your face." The older man's voice ripped him from his thoughts.

He hadn't even realized he was smiling. "Huh?" Taking in the soft curve of Gibbs' lips, he knew the ex-marine was amused. "That obvious?"

Watching the older man, Tony could see how Gibbs' pupils dilated slightly. "You look like you've just had sex."

"I wish." The Italian replied immediately. He pressed closer to the firm body of his former boss. "You know, we could just do that. Get it outta your system…" He purred.

The ex-marine raised a brow. "_My_ system?" He asked, but still put his hands on his lover's hips.

Tony licked his lips, only partly to moisten them, enjoying how Gibbs' eyes flickered to them. "I know you want me."

The older man leaned in and Tony closed his eyes, waiting for the moment when those lips touched his. "You're a tease." Gibbs whispered into his ear instead of kissing him.

Tony's breath was ragged. "Who's teasing now?"

The ex-marine pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth and pulled away. "Come on, Loverboy, I've got work to do." He chuckled when he heard Tony groan in frustration. "Don't worry; you'll get it once we're home."

"Promises, promises." Tony mocked, but the butterflies in his tummy were going wild again.

They exited the elevator and walked into the lab. Abby was typing something on her keyboard with McGee standing next to her. "This can't be right, Abby."

"McGee! We've been through this. I did _not_ make a mistake!"

The young agent held a photo out for her to look at. "But look at the angle of his body. It doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe you're just not looking right, because you're scared!"

"Still can't see blood, McChicken?" Tony asked.

They both shot around, surprised by the interruption. "TONY!" Abby screamed and ran towards her friend, jumping into his arms, almost knocking him over, but Gibbs had been standing right behind him, so the younger man stumbled right against the broad chest.

"Whoa there!"

"Abby!" Gibbs scolded.

"Tony! You're here!" The Goth continued as if no one had said anything. "Aww, I missed you so much!" She hugged him close, squeezing the air out of him.

The Italian struggled for breath. "Good… to… see you… too…" He got out.

"Abby." Gibbs said again, but couldn't help the smile. "Don't kill DiNozzo." He just said and walked towards the computer, where McGee was still standing. "What ya got?" He asked, looking at the photo on the desk. When he didn't receive an answer, he saw that the computer geek had ignored him and was on his way to the Italian as well.

"Tony! It's so good to see you!" McGee smiled happily.

The man in question, who was still wrapped into a tight hug, grinned broadly. He stretched out one arm. "McGee, hug me." He said, deliberately rhyming.

The younger agent just smiled wider and went to hug his former partner as best as he could, with Abby still clinging to the Italian.

"What is – Tony!" Ziva came into the lab, a grin spreading across her lips.

He lifted his head, but couldn't turn. "Ninja chick!" He called out.

The former Mossad agent embraced the Italian from behind and Tony lifted the arm he had around McGee to pull her into the circle and she pecked his cheek.

"Group hug!" Abby announced.

Gibbs watched them, leaning against the desk. He had felt some kind of rage running through him, when the Israeli had kissed his lover and it had been weird, jealousy wasn't really his thing. "You done cuddling DiNozzo?" He barked at them.

"Buuuut Gibbs! We haven't seen him in such a long time!" Abby whined, looking over her shoulder. The ex-marine didn't look convinced. "Aww, you're feeling left out." She extracted herself from the others and went to her boss, hugging him and pressing a kiss on his cheek, leaving a dark red print of her lipstick on his skin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around the woman. "What ya got for me, Abbs?" He asked.

McGee walked back to where he had been standing before, looking at the crime scene photos. _SLAP!_ "What did I do?"

"That was for ignoring me the first time." Gibbs glared at him and the younger man ducked his head.

"Aww, come on, Boss. Don't be too hard on the Probie." Tony said. He still had his arm around Ziva's shoulder as they walked the short distance towards the others.

"Why don't you go see Ducky?" Gibbs said, his voice suggesting he was irritated.

Since he had his back turned, the ex-marine didn't see the hurt that flashed over Tony's beautiful features. "Right." He said quietly. He shot a fake grin at Ziva and left the lab.

Gibbs may didn't see the expression on the Italian's face, but he knew him well enough to hear it in his voice. He wanted to kick himself. He hadn't intended his words to hurt the young Italian, but he really didn't like Ziva that close to his lover.

"Gibbs! Play nice! Tony just got here!" Abby protested.

"You can see him later, Abbs. Now, what ya got?"

Tony didn't know why Gibbs had been angry with him. He hadn't even done anything. Deciding that he didn't want to be in a bad mood, the Italian just stopped thinking about what might be bugging the ex-marine and just went down to the pathology.

"Anthony!" Ducky exclaimed surprised, as soon as he sat foot into the room.

Tony grinned. "Hey, Ducky." He was pulled into a hug and gladly returned it. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I am splendid. Thank you. How are you, young man? And to what do I owe this visit? Do the others know about your visit?"

The sat down at the ME's desk, Ducky already heating water for some tea. "Yeah, I've seen them. I'm good, Ducky."

The older man put a hand to his cheek and Tony had long ago learned that the older man wouldn't hurt him, so he didn't flinch away. "You look tired, my dear boy."

"Long flight. Didn't get that much sleep. Got here in the middle of the night."

Ducky made a noise of displeasure. "Then what are you doing here? You should get some sleep."

"I just got here, Ducky." Tony smiled.

The ME patted his arm and put a cup with steaming hot tea in front of them. "Alright. One cup of tea and then you can lie down on the couch in my office."

"Ducky –"

"Anthony, you know that you need to take better care of yourself. You cannot endanger yourself in any way."

This was why Tony loved the older man that much. He was like a grandfather of sorts. And he had always been there for him. "I'll think about that offer, Ducky, but for now, let's talk. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well, there indeed is something I would like to ask you. I have met this woman."

Tony's grin was wide. "Going around breaking girl's hearts, Ducky? I hope you didn't ask McGee for advice. He would probably tell you to go online. Not good. Not good at all."

The ME chuckled. "No, I have not. It is all happened recently, I would have called you in a few day to ask for advice."

"Okay, shoot. What's she like? You got a photo?" Ducky opened his drawer and pulled out a photograph. "Wow, Ducky! She's a beauty!"

"Yes, she is indeed." The doctor said quietly.

Tony took in his appearance. "What's the deal with her?"

"She is in a relationship."

"Ah…I see. Does she know that you're interested?"

Ducky shook his head. "I do not want to cause any trouble."

"Ducky, sometimes you just gotta take a risk. Tell her that you like her and all, maybe the feeling's mutual. You'll never know if you don't try. It might be worth it. 'What-ifs' are a nightmare." Tony told him.

The ME noticed that his young friend had grown up. He had never believed the stories that he had been told from the others, but it seemed that he might have finally settled down. "Those are wise words, Anthony."

"I'm trying." The other man joked.

"Now, dear boy, tell me, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Tony raised a brow. "Is this an interrogation?"

"I'm the only one interrogating people around here." Gibbs said as he walked through the doors. "You taking dating advice from DiNozzo?"

Now it was Ducky's turn to raise a brow. "How did you –." He broke off with a smile. "I rather take his then yours, Jethro." They both chuckled.

"Might be better. I suck at them." The grey-haired man replied, hoping Tony had gotten the double meaning.

"I've been trying to get the young man to get some sleep. He looks horrible."

Tony glared at him. "Thanks, Ducky. I feel much better now."

"He's probably just tired."

"I'm fine." Tony protested.

Gibbs was already taking the younger man by the elbow, pulling him up. "Might need to tuck him in, can we use your office?"

Tony grimaced. "Do I get a say in here?"

"No." The other two men said in unison.

The Italian let himself be pulled into the free office and sat down on the couch. "I can do this alone you know?"

To his surprise, the older man sat down next to him. "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."

"It's fine."

Gibbs chuckled humorlessly. "Somehow I see that word differently when you use it."

"Look, I know you've got work to do. I was just happy to see them again."

The older man turned his body and looked at his lover. "That's not why I snapped." Tony's eyes held confusion. "I… don't like Ziva touching you like that." There. It was out.

Tony was quiet for a moment. "You're jealous?" Gibbs just growled. "You really are!" The Italian leaned closer and kissed the older man's cheek. "Maybe you need to show me that I'm yours." He whispered before sucking Gibbs' earlobe in his mouth.

The older man moaned and pressed his lover into the couch, kissing him thoroughly. Feeling Tony was already hardening underneath him, the older man pulled back. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

The Italian kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip before letting his head drop back onto the cushion. "You have no idea how much I want you to want me right now."

The ex-marine bend down and bit down on the hickey he had already left. "Can't wait to get you home." He said against the skin, electing groan.

"Just take me here. Please. I need you."

Gibbs covered Tony's mouth with his for a few moments, before pulling back. "Not here. Get some sleep."

"Do I look like I could actually sleep right now?" Tony whispered fiercely, pointing at the tent in his pants.

The older man palmed his cock through the fabric, giving it a few good squeezes, before letting go, grinning evilly when he saw that Tony was biting into his fist. "Later."

"You're gonna ride me hard and put me away wet?" Tony breathed out.

Gibbs stood, knowing he needed a coffee to keep his cool now. "Who said anything about putting you away? I'm gonna ride you all night long." The Italian licked his lips, his breath hitching. "Thing you can handle that, Sexmachine?"

"When can we leave?"

The ex-marine laughed. "I'll wake you in two, so you can have lunch with the others. Don't want them to interrupt later." He leaned down and kissed the younger man's forehead, but then couldn't resist kissing his lips.

"I love you." Tony whispered.

"I love you." Gibbs replied.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for the wait guys. I didn't even intend to post this chp. right now, but I didn't want you to wait any longer either. With all that Christmas stuff going on I didn't have any time to write and now I've caught a damn flu or smth... Anyway, I hope you guys had a nice Christmas. And have a Happy New Year guys!

Chp. 18

He was slowly starting to wake from his slumber and the first thing he noticed, even before opening his eyes, were the fingers raking through his hair. He sighed contently, when the familiar scent of sawdust and old spice filled his nostrils. Firm, dry lips were pressed against his and that was when Tony awoke fully, immediately returning the kiss. He snuggled back into the couch cushion, when they parted.

"The others are waiting at the diner." Gibbs told him softly. Tony opened first one and then the second eye, blinking heavily. "Hey."

"Time's it?"

The ex-marine couldn't think of anything more adorable than this sight. "It's almost 1200. Been more tired than you thought, huh?" He smiled, caressing the hair at Tony's temple and the younger man leaned into the touch. "I can tell the others that we're taking a rain check."

"No." Tony protested, his voice still rough from his rest. "Gimme a minute."

"I'll wait outside." Gibbs said, getting up to leave.

The Italian grabbed his arm, his long eyelashes fluttering open. "Stay." He said, pulling at the arm in his hand.

Gibbs chuckled and let himself be pulled down, covering the upper half of Tony's body. The senior agent pressed a kiss on the nearest cheek, before nuzzling the younger man's neck, occasionally nipping at the soft skin. He hummed with pleasure, when Tony started threading his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"Guess we shouldn't make the others wait too long." Tony said and the older man pulled back, helping his lover up.

A half-smile graced Gibbs' lips. "You should probably make a pit stop at the head."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Meaning what exactly?" Gibbs chose not to answer. "You saying I don't look good?"

The older man knew his former agent was only mocking him. "You always look good." Then he leaned in. "And very sexy." Gibbs whispered in his ear. When he pulled back, he could see that Tony's eyes were closed. He couldn't resist placing a kiss on his lover's mouth.

"Hate it when you do that." Tony stretched like a feline, letting his joints pop.

Gibbs winced at the sound. "You need to stop doing that." He said, standing up.

"Let's get going then." The Italian jumped off the couch and pressed a kiss to his lover's mouth.

The older man couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips as he followed Tony towards the elevator. He noticed how the Italian was purposefully swaying his behind. As soon as the metal doors opened, Gibbs pushed the younger man into the cabin, face first, and pressed him against the wall.

Tony moaned when he felt the senior agent against his back and his teeth grazing the skin on the side of his throat.

"You really think I could ignore this?" He let the younger man turn so that they were face to face.

"When can we leave? I don't think I can make it any longer. I need you." Tony breathed out. Gibbs leaned in and took those soft lips in a passionate kiss. "Jethro..."

The ex-marine was about to reply, when the elevator stopped. They pulled away as fast as they could and just in time, because the doors opened to the smiling faces of the NCIS team.

"Tony! Finally!" Abby jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Now we can finally get some lunch."

The all heard a grumbling. "Someone say food?"

The group started laughing and went off to the diner.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Haven't posted in a while. Am not even trying to find an excuse. Anyway, here's a new chap. Thanks for your support! I hope you'll like this one! Cheers!

Chp. 19

They were sitting at a diner not too far from the NCIS HQ, having some lunch and a great time. Abby was almost sitting on Tony's lap, both of her arms hugging the Italian's left arm.

"Abby, don't you think you should let Tony get some food?" McGee asked, a smile on his face.

The Goth frowned at him, but didn't let go. "He's eating, McGee! What do you want?!"

"Hey, babygirl." Tony interrupted before things got too far. "Leave the McGoo be, alright?"

The raven haired girl pouted and then let her head fall against the Italian's shoulder. "But I missed you, Tony." She said miserably.

"Missed you too, sweetcheeks."

"You still look quite tired, my dear boy." Ducky observed from the other side of the table.

"Ah, just jetlagged." The Italian replied. "But I am hungry. Sorry, Abbs."

The Goth pressed a kiss to his cheek, but let go of his arm. "You've lost a lot of weight, Tonio."

The Italian man was chewing a piece of meat. "Was gettin' fat." He answered around a mouthful.

Abby punched him in the side. "You weren't fat, you were cuddly. But now you're all muscles."

Ziva dropped her fork and then rounded the table, coming to a stop next to her former partner. "Do show."

"Ah, come on." Tony waved at her.

The Israeli didn't give up that easily. She bent over his shoulder and pulled the button-down out of his dress pants, revealing his ripped abs. "Oh my... Tony!" She started patting him down.

Gibbs felt a wave of rage flood him as he watched the dark haired woman touch his boyfr-... Gibbs stopped himself. Was he Tony's boyfriend? First of all, it sounded really juvenile, not something Gibbs would name himself. And secondly, was Tony even okay with them being like that? In a relationship? He had no right to be jealous. But seeing Ziva touch his lover, made the older man want to ship the former Mossad agent to a place far, far away and freezing cold.

"Ooookaaay! Enough touching." Tony mock-snapped and pulled his shirt back down, stuffing it messily back into his waistband. "Can we continue eating now?" The group, minus Gibbs, chuckled.

After lunch, the team had some downtime and started looking through old case files, while Gibbs was out, probably getting some more coffee. Tony was sitting in the older man's chair, his feet propped up on the desk, flipping through some papers.

A little while later, the ex-marine was coming back into the bullpen, the ever present cup of coffee planted firmly in his hand. Walking past his desk, Gibbs swept the Italian's feet from the table. "Up." He ordered and the younger man complied, almost jumping off the chair. He shot a boyish grin at the senior agent, but it quickly slipped off his lips, when the older man didn't even shoot him a second glance.

Feeling a little let down, Tony grabbed his jacket and slipped his arms in the sleeves. "Alright, guys, I gotta go. Things to do, people to meet. I'll see you... tomorrow, I guess."

Gibbs' head shot up, hearing something that just sounded off. He immediately noticed the stiff posture of his younger lover.

"We could all go out tonight, no?" Ziva asked.

"Rain check! All yours tomorrow." He winked at her and then went into the elevator.

Opening the front door, Gibbs walked into his house. He couldn't hear any sound, but his own breathing. "Tony?" He asked and then waited for an answer, but didn't get one. The older man pulled out his cell and dialed the familiar number. After letting it ring a couple of times, he sighed heavily and hung up. Trying not to think about the recent events anymore, the older man walked down the flight of stairs to work on his boat.

It wasn't until a few hours later, when Gibbs woke from where he had apparently fallen asleep under his boat, due to some noise coming from upstairs. Getting up, the older man stretched himself and then took two steps at a time on his way up.

What he saw made his gut churn. There was Tony, incredibly handsome as always, but definitely drunk being support by some, to Gibbs, unknown man. The Italian was chatting away giddily, sometimes stopping to giggle. The other guy had one of his arms wound around Tony's waist, holding him close and helping him taking another step.

"'n you know I Italistal... Stal... I am." Tony broke off his attempt and started laughing uncontrollably.

The other man, who didn't look that bad himself, chuckled. "Yes, you're the Italian Stallion, Tonio."

"What's going on here?" The ex-marine asked, the anger clearly audible.

Tony turned and almost fell. "Ah! Greeeg, this... m'boss."

"Nice to meet you, Sir. I'm a good friend of Tony here." He patted the younger man on the back. "You know, Hotshot, you didn't have to stay with your boss here, you could've stayed with me. How about I'll grab your stuff and you can crash at mine, huh?"

Gibbs stepped forward. "I don't think so."

"It really isn't a problem." The man of Latin descent said.

"It is. I don't know who the hell you are and you're not gonna take my agent, my very drunk agent, back to yours." The grey-haired man told him firmly.

"Ex-agent!" Tony stated.

"Oh, so you're staying with a former boss? Look, I'll just get him outta your hair." Greg said, already tugging on the Italian again.

Gibbs' steel grip on his arm made him stop in his track. "He's staying. And you're leaving, now."

The other man thought about arguing, but the glare he got from the NCIS agent made him swallow his words. "Alright. Tonio, I'll see you soon, right?"

"I don't think so." The older man said and took a hold of his lover's arm, who was swaying dangerously.

Greg nodded. "See ya."

"Bye, Greg!" Tony grinned and then let himself fall onto the couch.

Gibbs felt a lot better, as soon as that guy had left. He hated that feeling of jealousy that came to grip his heart whenever someone got to close to what was his. "Alright, Tony, let's get you into bed." He said, kneeling down in front of the younger man. Tony on the other hand just kicked off his shoes and laid down on the sofa. Gibbs smiled at him. "Don't make me carry you." He joked. "Come on, Tone, you can sleep upstairs."

"No. Not sleep withu." Tony slurred, getting comfortable.

The smile slipped off the other man's face. "Tony." He started threading his fingers through the soft brown strands, but a cold fist closed around his heart, when the younger man pulled away.

"No."

"Okay..." Gibbs sighed and got up. He took the quilt from the arm rest of his couch and put if over his lover's body. The younger man was already fast asleep. Gibbs bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Love you, Tone."

He woke to the smell of coffee. His head was killing him and he groaned as he pushed himself up. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He needed some of that coffee, even if that meant trying to chug Gibbs' tar. The Italian was just about to enter the kitchen, when Gibbs came from his basement, clearly looking for a refill.

"Morning, when are we leaving?" Tony asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm leaving in 5. I don't know what you're doing." The older man answered tersely.

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm coming with you, of course."

"Don't think so. You're not authorized."

"What?! Not auto- what the hell are you talking about?" Tony asked, sincerely confused.

Gibbs filled his cup again. "You're not working there, so go find someone else to keep you occupied."

"What's wrong with you? And about not being authorized: I'm still an NCIS agent, as you damn well know. What's your problem anyway?"

"I don't have time for your games. Why don't you go ask Greg to keep you company."

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck your problem is and you know what? I don't give a damn. You want to be a dick, have fun. I'm tired of figuring out just what your damn problem is." Tony replied angrily and went over to pick up the jacket he had dropped on the couch table. Then he turned around and almost ran into Gibbs. He was about to round the other man when his hand was grabbed.

"Tony..." He heard the heaviness in the older man voice. "Sit down, please." The Italian complied and watched as Gibbs sat down on the coffee table, right in front of him. "I'm sorry, Tony... I've been more of a bastard than usual and I'm sorry."

Tony sighed. "I wish you would just talk to me. How am I supposed to know what's going on? You need to talk to me. What happened?"

"Ziva."

The Italian waited for an explanation. "Ziva. What about her?"

Gibbs let out a breath. "I... I don't like her touching you."

"When was she - you mean yesterday." It wasn't a question. "Gibbs, she was making fun. Couldn't believe I'm not looking like a raccoon anymore."

The older man smiled humorlessly. "Don't like her touching you."

"You do know that there's nothing between her and me. Never was, never will be."

"Tony, I've seen the looks she gives you."

It warmed the younger man from the inside, to see that he wasn't the only one who was being insecure about relationships. "I promise you, I don't love her, not in a romantic way anyway. And I know she feels the same way. We've talked about that, some time ago and we're fine. Is that why you were treating me like crap yesterday?"

Gibbs looked at him. He hadn't expected that.

"I didn't know what was going on... The way you behaved... It hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Gibbs said, but Tony could see that the other man still had something that was bothering him.

"What is it?"

"That guy."

"Greg?" He saw Gibbs tensing. "He's just a friend. Actually just a friend of a buddy. Met him at a bar last night and we had some drinks. I got drunk. Probably a little too drunk, so he offered to let me stay at his. I told him I wanted to come back here. That's it."

"He wants you."

"Greg? No! He's not into men." Tony said.

"I saw the way he was touching you."

"Again with the touching." Tony exclaimed. "Gibbs, I was wasted. He was taking me back here. I couldn't walk straight. You know that I want you. Want to be with you." He saw the older man shaking his head. "You... you don't want. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry."

"What?" Gibbs' head shot up. "No! No, Tony, no. I didn't mean that." The ex-marine went to sit next to his younger lover. "I want you. Want you so bad." He placed a hand against Tony's cheek and caressed the soft skin. "I love you, Tone. So much."

Tony swallowed hard. "I love you, Jethro." He whispered.

The ex-marine didn't hesitate. He slipped his other hand behind Tony's head and pulled him close, letting their lips meet in a passionate kiss. After making out a little, Gibbs pulled away, still holding the younger man close. "You never looked like a raccoon. You were very, very, very gorgeous."

Tony blushed. "And now?"

"Different. But still incredibly sexy." Gibbs told him, starting to nip at his neck.

"Oh, I get it!" Tony exclaimed, pushing the older man away, letting his hands travel down the ex-marine's chest. "I'm getting to thin. That's why you're always stuffing me with _meat_." He said lasciviously, his hand stopping at Gibbs' waistband.


End file.
